Como pintar el amor
by merry kirkland
Summary: Alfred, joven pintor, con un proyecto en mente, esta buscando esa persona especial para ser pintada, al fin lo encontró, y tas quedar cautivado con su mirada, tendrá oportunidad de hacer un trabajo excepcional, o encontrara algo mas que un modelo.
1. Alfred el pintor

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Arthur es de Alfred así como Roderich es de Gilbert.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

><p><strong>Como pintar el amor<strong>

Capítulo 1: Alfred el pintor

Alfred F. Jones era un joven pintor de 19 años; maestro del pincel, arquitecto de trazos, embajador de colores, artista de carboncillo, representante de las acuarelas, manipulador del lienzo y poeta del óleo. A su corta edad podía plasmar la vida mima en lienzos, podía escribir poesía carente de palabras, y a su corta edad era un chico estadounidense generando un poco de arte en Francia. Cerca del centro de París tenía una pequeña galería donde exhibía, vendía sus creaciones y donde varias personas iban para ser retratadas.

Él simplemente tenía un gran talento, por lo cual no fue sorpresa que fuese invitado con todo y beca a estudiar en el más importante instituto de Artes en Francia, además de que esa escuela era reconocida internacionalmente.

En esa institución le habían comentado que poseía un "don", resultado de años de práctica, y lo que ellos le iban a proporcionar era un certificado de estudios, lo cual en un futuro le podría beneficiar y lo único que él tenía que hacer para ser "aceptado" era entregar un excelente trabajo para fin de año; realmente esa pintura sólo sería papeleo y la justificación de su admisión. A parte a todos los futuros alumnos se les pedían lo mismo, sin excepción.

Así que simplemente lo que tenía que hacer era una simple pintura de temática libre y eso para él era pan comido.

Cuando estaba pensando que tema elegir, se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un retrato, bueno, uno diferente a los que siempre hacia, ya que a este le plasmaría más que realismo, plasmaría los sentimientos de la persona en cuestión.

Si, esa era una increíble idea.

Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora, era buscar a alguien que le quisiera ayudar, y que además tuviese el tiempo necesario, ya que con este proyecto se llevaría varias sesiones. Por otra parte le seducía la idea de que _esa persona_ no fuese modelo, así la pintura tendría un poco más de retos; pero tampoco le molestaría que _esa persona_ tuviera gusto por el arte, al menos de esa manera el trabajo fluiría de mejor manera y las probabilidades de que lo dejaran con el trabajo a medio disminuían.

Con esa idea en la mente, al otro día decidió ir a buscar en galerías, museos y exposiciones a _esa persona_ especial, pero sin mucho éxito, ya que últimamente las personas tenían menos tiempo, es decir estaban demasiado ocupadas.

En ese momento se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque, cuando la lluvia se hizo presente, y buscando refugio de esta, ingresó a una especie de pequeño auditorio, donde era el ensaño de una orquesta. Al ver personas sentadas en los asientos de la audiencia, decidió ir a sentarse en la última fila, donde ya sentado se retiró su chaqueta, esa de aviador, que alguna vez perteneció a su padre; y fue justo a la hora de voltear a su izquierda para acomodarla cuando lo vio…

Continuara.


	2. Solo el, solo tú

Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, me alegraron muchos los comentarios que me dejaron, asi que prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en este y demas fics.

**Disclaimer:**Ni Hetalia, ni sus awesomes!personajes me perteneces, y esto lo hago solo por diversión y amor al yaoi, en especial al usuk.

**Advertencias:**Ninguna, pero creo que este fic luego tendra una, creo y estoy casi segura de que tendra **lemmon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Solo él, solo tú.<strong>

Ahí, sentado casi junto a el, se encontraba un chico, tenia cabello rubio y despeinado, unas cejas pobladas, facciones finas, piel blanca, iba vestido con una gabardina negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla, y uno zapatos negros acorde con su gabardina; pero fuera de todo eso, era el color de sus ojos lo cual, lo hacia interesante.

El jamás había visto semejante tono de verde, era simplemente hipnotizante.

Y ahí la tenia, si la respuesta de su búsqueda, tenia que pintarlo a el, tenia que ser el, solo el.

Por eso no lo pensó dos veces, y se acerco al misterioso chico.

-Hello-y al parecer no le hiso caso- a eso es hola en ingles.

-Ah, good afternoon.

-Así que tú también hablas ingles, ¿no?

-Yes, and what do you want?

El americano pensó que por su acento este debía de ser ingles, pero primero tenia que concentrarse en su principal objetivo; y para eso debía ser directo, eh ir al punto.

-Disculpa, ¿podría pintarte?-bueno tal vez fue muy directo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- el ojiverde estaba bastante sorprendido.

-Bueno, creo que comencé mal-dijo llevándose la mano detrás de su cabeza, mostrando su mejor sonrisa, si esa digna de aparecer en un comercial de dentífricos.

-Me llamo Alfred F. Jones, soy estadounidense, además soy pintor, necesito hacer un excelente trabajo para poder entrar en un importante instituto, y bueno no puede evitar observar que posees unos ojos verdaderamente hermosos-¿qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle eso a un desconocido?, "de seguro ahora pensara que son una especie de degenerado, o algo así".

-You´re a pervert-dijo el rubio señalándolo, al menos el americano no estaba tan equivocado.

-Bien, no…no es lo que quise decir…no quería decir que tienes los mas lindos ojos que haya visto en toda mi vida.

-¿Ah?- el chico de la gabardina arqueo una ceja.

-Lo siento…no es eso lo que pienso.

-Así, que no tengo lindos ojos.

-No, si los tienes, es mas son mas que lindos, son cautivadores, son hermoso…-Alfred no pudo continuar al menos no al ver lo sonrojado que se encontraba el otro.

-Así, que pintor eh.

-Si, si lo soy, además de un Hero.

-Claro que si- el chico le contesto con sarcasmo.

-Entonces ese es un "si acepto Alfred".

-What the hell?

-Por favor, es que ahora que te he visto, no podre hacer otra cosa hasta poder pintarte, y es que muero por retratarte, y encontrar el tono de tus ojos…-sonrió- y mesclar colores hasta hallar el carmesí perfecto como el de tus mejillas.

-What?- esas ultimas palabras hicieron que el tono de sus mejillas aumentara- Git!- y con eso se paro de su asiento y salió del auditorio lo mas rápido que pudo.

-No espera- el americano no perdió el tiempo y lo siguió.

Y justo a tiempo, ya que apenas pudo alcanzarlo en la esquina, y como pudo lo tomo del hombro.

-Please, espera.

-¿Qué quieres?, tu... tu idiot.

El ojiverde se veía adorable bajo la lluvia, con su cabello mojado, además esa mirada que combinaba perfectamente con su sonrojo.

-En verdad, quiero pintarte.

-Si dijo que si, me dejaras en paz y podre irme a mi casa.

-Claro que si… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Arthur Kirkland.

-Entonces, claro que si Artie.

En eso Alfred empezó a buscar algo en su chaqueta, hasta que encontró un papelito.

-Esta es mi dirección- decía el pintor, mientras le entregaba el papel- te espero mañana a alas…no se… ¿a qué hora puedes?

-A las cuatro y media de la tarde.

-Entonces, es una cita-dijo sonriéndole al otro.

-Pervert.

-Nos vemos mañana Artie.

-Si, si como sea, git.

-Y, Artie, no olvides tus hermosos ojos.

El ojiverde solo se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba, se dio la media vuelta para retornar a su hogar.

"No olvides tus hermosos ojos", oh my god, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

><p>Y este fue el segundo capitulo, al principio tenia la idea de que el anterio capitulo y este fueram uno solo, pero preferi separarlos, lo siento, era en lo que subia a mi computadora el nuevo capitulo, para siempre tener uno de reserva y no tardarme tanto en actualizar.<p>

**Proximo capitulo: Capturando tu sonrisa.**

** "-¿Por qué accediste a que te pintara?"**

**"-...bueno conozco tu trabajo , y a ti..."**

**"...se cuestionaba el ingles, mientra llevaba su mano a sus labios..."**


	3. Capturando tu sonrisa

**Este capitulo era para mañana, pero no pude aguantarme a subirlo, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Advertancia. ninguna, hahaha pero ya casi habra una. espero.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Capturando tu sonrisa.<strong>

Eran las cuatro y media, y el lo estaba esperando, ¿ansioso?

Sonó el timbre, si que Arthur era puntual, si tenia que ser británico.

Alfred fue a al puerta para abrirle.

-Hello Artie!

-Hello- sonó cortante, pero el americano supo que así era el.

-Este, pasa por favor.

-Gracias.

-Mmm ¿gustas algo de beber?

-Oh, si gracias, ¿tendrás un poco de te?

-Creo que si, bueno es que a mi no me gusta, pero a mi hermanito que de vez en cuando viene a visitarme si, así que tal vez tenga – y con eso ultimo se dirigió a la cocina.

Mientras Arthur se dedico a observar el lugar. La sala era algo espaciosa, tenía unos sillones, al lado de estos estaba un caballete, con todo el material listo, enfrente a este una silla, donde de seguro tendría que sentarse.

A continuación de la sala estaban unas escaleras que daban acceso a al parte superior de la casa; y al lado de las escaleras estaba una puerta, por donde había ingresado el pintor.

Después de hacer ese análisis, decidió tomar asiento en uno de los sillones.

Poco después salió Alfred, si ese chico ojiazul, con cabello rubio, bueno mas obscuro que el de él, el cual tenia un rizo desafiante de la gravedad, tenia esa sonrisa encantadora, lentes de medio marco y bueno era mas alto que el , pero no en exceso.

-Toma Iggy- le ofreció la taza con el te solicitado.

-What?

-Si, es que no pude evitar ver que procedes de Inglaterra, y bueno…Iggy suena muy lindo.

-No me digas así- recibió el te, y le dio unos cuantos sorbos.

-Bueno Iggy, como here!- el ojiazul le señalo la silla.

-Ok- dejo su te, y fue a donde el americano le acababa de señalar, y tomo asiento.

Alfred se dirigió al caballete, y le iba señalando que postura le quedaba mejor; y al final quedo un poco de lado, donde la ventana le brindaba luz, para iluminar ese tono verde.

Tenía su lienzo y con un lápiz hiso un rápido boceto para poder marcar bien las proporciones físicas del ingles, a demás de hacer anotaciones de donde se encontraba esta, para las siguientes sesiones.

-Y dime Iggy- ya había comenzado a aplicar los tonos bases para el rostro de Arthur.

-No me digas así…

-¿Por qué accediste a que te pintara?

-Porque solo así me dejarías en paz, git.

-Hahaha, eres gracioso, pero ya en serio, debe de haber otra razón, dímela por favor- poniendo su cara de cachorro regañado.

-Bueno, es que me gustan las artes, y hacer algo por estas, además…-guardo silencio, mientras se sonrojaba-…bueno conozco tu trabajo, y a ti.

-¿En serio?-pregunto sorprendido el más alto, mientras capturaba aquel lindo sonrojo.

-Si, he visto tu…tu galería, porque trabajo cerca de ahí, y ya sabes la veo cuando paso de regreso a mi cas, te… bueno te he visto trabajando.

-Wow! Eres mi fan.

-Bloody hell no! solo dijo que no haces un mal trabajo.

-Thanks!- y por fin termino de capturar ese tono carmesí en su lienzo-Entonces trabajas cerca de ahí.

-Yes.

-¿En qué?

-Bueno, en una librería, que rescata libros viejos, bunas novelas que las personas descuidaron y todo eso.

-¿Y qué hacías ayer en el auditorio?-sonaba divertido el norteamericano.

-Lo mismo me pregunto sobre ti, git.

-Escapando de la lluvia-dijeron al unísono.

Ante eso los dos empezaron a reír.

La risa de Alfred era escandalosa, al contrario de la de Arthur. Por lo general el americano reiría al menos por una hora, pero en este caso paro, ante la visión que tenia frente a el.

El ojiverde lucia una tierna sonrisa que hacia el juego perfecto con esas mejillas sonrojadas y esas joyas verdosas.

Rápidamente tomo su pincel y comenzó a capturar esa pura y linda sonrisa.

Pasaron otro rato, hasta que el americano decidió que por ese día seria suficiente.

-Iggy, por hoy terminamos.

-Me parece bien. Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora ¿te parece?

-Yes. Oh shit!

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No es nada, solo que no me di cuenta que me acabe los oleos, así que encargare unos para mañana en la tarde.

-Esta bien, nos vemos- el británico se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cas?

-What the hell?- se detuvo de golpe.

-Si ya sabes como el héroe que soy es mi deber llevar a mi preciada damisela a su casa.

-Idiot, ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¿damisela?

-Git- dijo saliendo de ahí.

-Bueno solo cuida esa linda sonrisa de los maleantes- le sonrió.

-Stupid- dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

"Linda sonrisa" acaso le había dicho eso, se cuestionaba el ingles, mientras llevaba su mano a sus labios, y sonreía de una manera algo tonta.

Y con eso se fue a su casa.

* * *

><p>Y con eso concluimos el dia de hoy, espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Proximo capitulo: Librería y el francés.

"-Oh lalala Arthur ¿qué haces con este chico lindo?"

"...solo lo quieres para ti solito.."

"en serio habla tanto de mi"

"¿querrias ir al parque conmigo?"


	4. La libreria y un frances

Hola, aqui esta otro capitulo, disfrutenlo.

**Disclaimer:** ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** un frances.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Librería y el francés.<strong>

Daba vueltas por su sala, eran las cuatro de la tarde y todavía no recibía el material para le sesión de esa tarde.

Al final decidió ir a buscar a Arthur a su trabajo para cancelar su "cita"; solo esperaba con todo su corazón era que el otro no lo matara.

Jamás había visto la librería de la que le había hablado el británico, pero si el decía que quedaba cerca de su galería, el le creía.

Y si, solo se encontraba a tres cuadras de donde Alfred trabajaba.

La librería tenia una puerta de madera rustica, y un gran ventanal por donde podía ver algunos de los anaqueles repletos de libros, y un poco mas al fondo se veía un mostrador, donde el ojiverde estaba trabajando.

Abrió la puerta, ingreso al local, y se dirigió al fondo.

-Hi, Artie-dijo feliz de la vida.

-Ah, hola Alfred-el británico dejo de lado el libro que estaba revisando.

-Lindo lugar.

-Gracias, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?, yo iba a ir a tu cas en cuanto terminara mi turno.

-Bueno-sonaba nervioso- encargue anoche los oleos, pero no me los pudieron entregar hoy, así que vine a decirte que hoy no habrá sesión, lo siento, por lo general son cumplidos, pero veo que esta vez fallaron, hahaha- su risa también era nerviosa.

-No hay problema, así que nos vemos ma…

El ingles fue interrumpido en ese momento por la puerta que fue abierta.

-Oh lala Arthur, ¿qué haces con este chico lindo?-dijo un rubio, con cabello ondulado hasta los hombros; de ojos azules mas claros que los del norteamericano y una curiosa barba, además en estatura estaba entre Arthur y Alfred.

-Ah, hola Francis- el ojiverde sabia que su amigo tenia formas interesantes para saludarlo.

-Pero mona mi, ¿quién es el?- volteo a ver al de gafas guiñándole un ojo, lo cual puso nervioso al americano.

-Francis, el es Alfred- se sonrojo- y no es buena idea que te estes propasando con el- lo dijo amenazante, pero aun sonrojado.

-Eso, no es justo Arthur, seulement ce que vous voulez pour vous-même toute seule (solo lo quieres para ti solito), y eso esta mal- lo ultimo lo ronroneo.

-Shut up frog.

-¿Entonces tu eres el pintor del que tanto habla mona mi Arthur?

-Si, mucho gusto Francis- le saludo- y ¿enserio habla tanto de mí?

-Oui.

-Claro que no…-trato de defenderse el ojiverde-….tanto-se sonrojo.

-Bueno, ya que eres mi fan-sonrió-me quieres tanto, y además que hoy no tenemos nada que hacer, ¿querrías ir al parque conmigo?

-I am not your fan.

-Pero mon ami Arthur estaría encantado de ir- dijo Francis, empujando al ojiverde hacia Alfred- nos vemos mañana.

-Ven Artie- el americano lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo sonrojar en frente de su amigo que iba a continuar su trabajo.

-Sent l'amour dans l'air (Huele a amor en el aire)- sonrió el francés viendo salir a los otros dos.

* * *

><p>Hasta aqui le dejo por hoy. Le ssubiria otro capitulo pero ayer subi todos los que tenia en la computadora, y hoy apenas estoy terminando de pasar a la computadora este, ademas de que hoy escribi el de oto fic.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Proximo capitulo: Un día libre de pintura, pero no de crepas.<em>

_"-Francis, es un chico interesante..."_

_"El britanico era simplemente para un calentura"_

_"Acaso esa sensación no era conocida como celos"_

_"Arthur era para ser amado"_


	5. Un día libre de pintura

Quinto capito, eso ya es algo.

**Disclaimer:**ni Hetalia, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** un pervertido.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Un día libre de pintura, pero no de crepas.<strong>

Salieron de la tienda, y decidieron ir a un parque que no se encontraba lejos de ahí.

El parque era grande, y tenía un ambiente muy agradable.

-Francis, es un chico muy interesante, supongo- el americano buscaba un poco de conversación.

-Si, será lo que sea, pero…es mi amigo. Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, así que decidimos poner la librería.

-¿Entonces, es suya?

-Yes; en la mañana yo la atiendo, y el en la tarde-noche.

-Eso suena interesante.

-Y lo es, adoro los libros.

Mira, hay un local de crepas- el de gafas señalo un especie de local, en medio del parque-¿quieres una?

-Yes, thank you.

Los dos fueron al lindo local al mas puro estilo parisense, se sentaron en una de esas sillas altas con mesita del mismo tamaño.

Un mesero se les acerco para pedirles la orden.

El americano le pidió un crepa de queso crema con jamón extra, y por otro lado Arthur pedía una de crema de cacao (Nutella) con nueces.

-En seguida traigo su orden- dijo el joven mesero castaño terminando de anotar lo pedido en una libretita.

Pero cuando este se iba a marchar le guiño el ojo a Arthur, pero el ojiverde estaba volteando para otro lado; al contrario de Alfred, que pudo presenciar aquel infame acto, además de ver como desde lejos aquel meserucho se comía con la mirada al ingles.

El joven castaño no tardo mucho en traerles las crepas, las cuales tenían un buen aspecto; aunque a la hora de servirle el plato al británico el mesero se le acerco demás.

Los dos empezaron a comerlas, y simplemente podían decir que eran exquisitas.

El primero en terminar de comer fue el ojiazul, el cual se puso a observar al castaño recargado en la barra, y podía jurar que desvestía con la mirada al ojiverde, mientras relamía sus labios.

Pero lo que realmente hizo que se enojara, fue ver al mesero llevando su mano constantemente al su entrepierna, mientras veía lascivamente a Arthur y el trasero de este.

Como se atrevía a pensar que el británico era simplemente para una calentura, el era para mas que eso, el era… y esa idea lo hizo sonreír bobamente.

Volteo a ver al menor de estatura el cual tenia crema de cacao en su mejilla y un poco en su nariz, ¿cómo llego eso ahí?, eso era un misterio.

-Artie, tienes crema de cacao en la cara- sonrió, ya que realmente se veía adorable.

-¿En…enserio?-llevo su mano a su mejilla solo esparciéndola mas.

-Yes, deja ayudarte- el americano tomo una servilleta y comenzó a retirar el cacao.

Por su parte Arthur solo se quedo estático ante la acción del otro, aparte sentía como sus mejillas le ardían, debía de estar rojo como tomate.

-Ya quedo- dijo el de gafas para voltear a ver al mesero y sonreírle de manera triunfal, lo cual molesto al trabajador.

Pagaron la cuenta y decidieron ir a dar la vuelta al parque.

El _británico_ iba adelante, lo cual le dio oportunidad a Alfred de voltear y hacerle una seña obscena al mesero.

Pero lo que le sorprendió era, que acaso esa sensación no era mundialmente conocida como: celos.

Acaso había estado celoso de que alguien quisiera pasarse de listo con aquel ángel de verdosa mirada.

"Ángel de verdosa mirada" ¿en qué estaba pensando?, ¿qué…qué le estaba pasando?

Y aun más importante ¿qué fue aquel pensamiento que había tenido?

_Flash back cafetería (del pervertido mesero)._

_Como se atrevía a pensar que el británico era simplemente para una calentura, el era para más que eso, el era…_

"_Arthur era para ser amado"_

_Fin del flash back._

* * *

><p><em>Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.<em>

_Proximo capitulo: viento en tu cabello._

_"Los dos pensaben el porque, y realmente era muy agardable estar ahi, uno junto al otro"_

_"mis hermanos nunca me quisieron"_

_"al cumplir ocho años mi madre murio"_

_"-¡Alfred!"_

_"-...estaba preocupado..."_


	6. Viento en tu cabello

Aqui esta otro capitulo, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** ni Hetalia, ni suspersonajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** viejos recuerdos, y un golpe al caerse del columpio.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Viento en tu cabello.<strong>

Alfred decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado, ya que simplemente eran absurdos, porque solo podía considerar a Arthur como la persona que le estaba ayudando con el trabajo de admisión para el instituto.

Arthur por su parte todavía se sonrojaba al recordar lo que hizo el ojiazul cuando comieron crepas.

Los dos pensaban por el porque, y realmente era muy agradable estar ahí, uno junto al otro.

¿Pero qué diablos les pasaba al pensar eso?

Cinco minutos después de su debate mental, el americano vio el área de juegos.

Mira Iggy, come on, vamos-decía mientras jalaba al ingles a donde se encontraban los columpios-Ven Iggy se que tu quieres-le decía el de lentes mientras se sentaba.

-Es que…bueno- y así el británico se fue a sentar en el que estaba al lado del de Alfred.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos se estuvieran columpiando.

-Sabes Iggy, cuando era pequeño, mi hermano y yo íbamos al parque a columpiarnos y cantábamos una canción que nuestro padre nos enseño; mmm ¿cómo iba?- se quedo un rato pensando- a si…"See this little tree, and this imaginary bird, see this mystic tree, ¡look here is a bear! ; is incredible, because you are here with me, is awesome because you are here whit me…"

-"…wind in my hair, is so fantastic, wind in my hair, is not dramatic; is wonderful, amazing, is more than interesting, because you are here with me"- y para sorpresa de los lectores este no fue Alfred.

-Iggy, te la sabes-decía emocionado el Americano- acaso tu también la cantabas con tu hermano.

-No yo…yo la cantaba con mi mamá, digamos que mis hermanos nunca me quisieron, así que bueno nunca hice nada con ellos-dijo el ojiverde un poco serio y triste.

-¿Entonces por eso estas aquí?-pregunto curioso el ojiazul.

-Algo así, yo soy el menor, tengo cuatro hermanos, y bueno siempre estaban los cuatro juntos, siempre haciendo travesuras, y yo siempre estuve solo, siempre leyendo o jugando con conejos-detuvo el columpio-mi padre era dueño de una gran industria, por lo que éramos una de las familias mas ricas de toda Gran Bretaña; al cumplir los ocho años mi madre murió, la única persona que pasaba tiempo conmigo y realmente me quería, bueno mi padre también me quería, es más siempre fui su favorito, pero el siempre se encontraba ocupado; y bueno a los diecisiete años mi padre fallece y la empresa queda a nuestras maños, pero me di cuenta que iba a sufrir un verdadero calvario con mis hermanos, así que tome todos mis ahorros, vine a Francia, contacte a Francis mi viejo amigo, le conté mis planes y pusimos la librería.

-¿Y tus hermanos?

-Son millonarios, pero de seguro ahora están planeando como sacar a los otros de la empresa, para que solo quede uno con todo… ¿qué haces Alfred?

-Quiero columpiarme de pie- y de hecho ya se encontraba parado en el columpio.

-Te vas a caer, git- realmente se estaba preocupando.

-No, yo soy el he…-en eso perdió el equilibrio y se fue directo al suelo.

-¡Alfred!-se bajo del columpio para hincarse al lado del americano-Git, ¿estas bien?

-Fine, Iggy, fine-vio el sonrojo del otro y no pudo evitar comentar al respecto-Estoy bien, porque estoy viviendo un ángel.

-Idiot, realmente estaba preocupado-desvió la mirada.

-¿Enserio?- el americano se sentó en el suelo.

-Claro, porque tú…tú…eres mí a…amigo-decía sonrojado.

-Eso es increíble, hahaha-Ahora podida considerar a Arthur como su amigo.

-Stupid- sonrió el británico.

"Estoy viendo un ángel" acaso Alfred lo consideraba un a…ángel.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto es todo, lamento que mis capitulos sean tan cortitos, pero asi puedo actualizar diario, y de esa forma no dejar incompleto el fic.<strong>

_**Proximo capitulo: ****El problema de decirte adiós.**_

_"…es realmente difícil"_

_"Los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro."_

_"-Estas temblando."_

_"¿Qué haces aquí?"_

_"-Salvándote"_

_"…la parte mas difícil…es decirte adiós"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong> A alguen le parece bien, si a este fic le meto un poco mas de drama, ya saben un poco de sufrimiento, por culpa de la pintura de Alfred._

_**Nota 2:** No se, pero alguien me leyo el pensamiento, ya que si, voy a poner a Alfred a pintar desnudo a Arthur, pero eso sera para el capitulo : 9-10 creo._


	7. El problema de decirte adios

Hola, lamento subir tan tarde este capitulo, pero hoy tube muchas cosas que hacer, y no lo tenia aun en la computadora, asi que les informo que por hoy no podre subir el noveno capitulo de **Karaoke Love,** pero espero mañana, subirlesÇ.-

**-Noveno y decimo capitulo de Karaoke Love**

**-Octavo capitulo de Como pintar el amor.**

**-Y si puedo, el primer capitulo de The little unicorn.**

**Disclaimer:** ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **mucha lluvia!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: El problema de decirte adiós.<strong>

-Iggy – canto el americano.

-Mande.

-Pintar tus ojos es realmente difícil-decía mientras hacia un puchero.

-¿En serio?-realmente no tenía mucho interés en la pintura.

-Si, es que todavía no logro el tono.

Y eso era cierto, tenía en la paleta como más de quince muestras de verde.

-Tendré que acercarme a ver tus ojos un poco.

-¿Qué?, tu no te a…-pero fue inútil tratar de continuar con lo que iba a decir, pues ya tenia al ojiazul en frente.

-Mmm, si eso es…-veía por un lado y por otro de aquellas verdosas pupilas, tomándole la barbilla para moverle el rostro hacia la luz.

Y era fascinante, jamás había visto un azul tan lindo, no era un azul de ojos europeos, no, este era uno más profundo, más obscuro, como el mar, era tranquilizante, y a la vez, lleno de vida.

Era como un bosque, lleno de misterios y peligros, pero tan llamativo, que uno podría adentrase en esa fantástica ráfaga de verdes.

Los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

-Al…Alfred-llamo el británico, al cual le ardían de nuevo las mejillas.

-Si, definitivamente, tienes los ojos mas lindo que yo haya visto.

-Gracias, los…los tuyos también son lindos.

-Wow! Eres el primero en decírmelo.

-Bueno,…creo que ya es tarde y tengo que irme a casa.

-Claro, claro, good bye, see you tomorrow.

-Yes- y así el británico cerro la puerta.

Alfred se puso a recoger el lugar, pero a los cinco minutos comenzó a llover muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte.

Recordó que Arthur solo tenía una camisa ligera, y no llevaba paraguas, así que subió a su cuarto, se coloco una sudadera, tomo su chamarra de aviador, que se encontraba sobre sus cama y una sombrilla. Y de esa manera salió a la tormenta.

No sabia donde vivía el británico, pero tenía a fuerzas que pasar por el parque…tenía que encontrarlo.

Se encontraba ahora a una calle del arque cuando entre la lluvia pudo divisar la silueta de Arthur; y se hecho a correr hasta el.

-¡Arthur!- lo tomo por el hombro.

-Al…Alfred-volteo a verlo.

-Estas temblando- y así era, el de cabellera mas clara se encontraba empapado, y temblaba de frio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pero su pregunta fue contestada al momento de que Alfred le ponía su chamarra de aviador.

-Salvándote Artie, salvándote de la lluvia-le sonrió.

-No era necesario, git.

-Claro que si, yo…yo tengo que cuidar a este angelito, ven, te acompaño a casa- y con cuidado tomo el brazo del ojiverde para acercarlo a el y abrir la sombrilla.

El corazón de Arthur no paraba de latir fuerte, al tenerlo tan cerca.

Iban caminando por una calle muy solitaria y un poco lúgubre.

-Iggy, eres un descuidado, como te atreves a salir así, te…te pudiste haber enfermado- sonaba serio , y a la vez preocupado.

-Yo…yo no sabia que hiba a llover, git- y el a su vez sonaba apenado-Aquí es.

Por la lluvia Alfred no pudo apreciar bien la casa , pero la puerta era muy linda.

-Bueno Artie, aquí te dejo, nos vemos.

-No, no gustas pasar.

-No gracias, será otro día.

-Esta bien, solo déjame darte tu chamarra.

-No, quédatela, mañana me la das.

-¿Seguro?

-Yes, I`m sure, bye- decía mientras se daba la vuelta de regreso a su casa.

-¡Alfred!

-Mande Iggy- giro para ver al británico, y su adorable sonrojo.

-Gra…gracias.

-De nada ángel- y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla, para luego perderse entre la lluvia.

* * *

><p>Arthur entro a su casa, se puso su pijama y durmió abrazado a la chamarra del de gafas.<p>

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su casa Alfred se acostó en su cama, volteo a ver a la ventana la cual estaba impregnada de lluvia.<p>

-Sabes Artie, la parte más difícil del día, es tener que decirte adiós.

* * *

><p><em>Eso es todo, de nuevo una disculpa pero la cancion para Suecia todavia tengo una dudas, asi que me retrase, pero mañana espero subirles dos dos capitulos.<em>

**Proximo capitulo: Las perversiones francesas.**

_"Vas a necesitar mas que un retrato de mon ami Artie"_

_"Si yo tuviera un modelo así…en definitivo pintaría un desnudo"_

_"…pero no lo hare, si Arthur no quiere"_

_"Entonces mona mi Alfred, puedes esperar sentado"_


	8. Las perversiones francesas

**Disclaimer: **ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencias**: ninguna, solo un frances pervertido.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8. Las perversiones francesas.<strong>

-Hola Artie, vine a recogerte-decía el americano ingresando a al librería.

-Yo puedo ir solo, no te preocupes- dijo Arthur, mientras acomodaba una caja de libros.

-Bonjour Arthur, Alfred.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos Artie?, acabo de pasar a comprar una paleta para seguir intentando con los verdes.

-¿Y como va la pintura?-pregunto el francés.

-Va bien, pero no he podido encontrar el tono de los ojos de Arthur, y eso atrasa todo el trabajo.

-¿Y a que escuela quieres ingresar mona mi?

-Al Institut des Arts de la France (Instituto de artes de Francia).

-Oh mona mi, je recommanderais, que hicieras algo mas aparte del retrato de Artie- lo ultimo trato de imitar como lo decía Alfred-enserio que vas a necesitar mas que un retrato de mon ami Artie.

-Pero, en el instituto solo me dijeron que era para papeleo.

-Oui, pero si tienes un buen papeleo tienes un buen currículo.

-¿Y tu como sabes tanto frog?-preguntaba Arthur, el cual ya había terminado con su trabajo.

-Por mi amigo Antonio, el estudio ahí, y por su trabajo de ingreso tuvo muchas mas oportunidades después de estudiar que otros.

-¿Entonces Francis, tu que me recomiendas?-eso si le estaba interesando al norteamericano.

-No le preguntes Alfred-el británico sabia que no iba a salir nada bueno con eso.

-Bueno mona mi, si j'avais un modèle pour (si yo tuviera un modelo así)-decía mientras veía de arriba a bajo a el mencionado- en definitiva pintaría un desnudo.

-What?-los angloparlantes se sorprendieron.

-No, no es a lo que me refiero, no lo tomen como pornografía, si no como arte-sonaba serio y decidido- mira, los directivos son franceses, y por raro que suene esto, debes de darles algo mas francés.

-Sabes suena interesante…

Con eso Arthur supo que estaba en serios problemas, ya que ahora el estadounidense no lo dejaría en paz hasta que accediera y…

-…pero no lo hare, si Arthur no quiere, jamás lo presionaría y menos si eso lo va a hacer sentir incomodo.

-Al…Alfred- "gracias" quería decirle ya que no podía creer lo que acababa de decirle el alto.

-Entonces mon ami Alfred, puedes esperar sentado.

-No importa, así que nos vemos Francis, come on Iggy, vamos.

Y así salieron de la tienda.

* * *

><p>Pero en el fondo, a pesar de lo que acababa de decir sabia que su amigo Arthur terminaría diciéndolo si a Alfred, ya que así era "el amour" después de todo.<p>

-Le doy unas horas- y con eso fue a la parte trasera de la tienda por una escoba.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, bueno lo siento mucho porque este capitulo en especial es muy cortito, era mas largo, mucho mas largo, pero al final de cuentas pense en cortarlo en dos, porque el proximo capitulo esta enfocado a la vida de Alfred, y si Arthur acepta o no.<em>

**_Proximo capitulo: Un poco de mi vida_**

_"Al contrario que tu, nosotros no teniamos mucho dinero..."_

_"Lo hubiera dado todo por una familia"_

* * *

><p><em>Mañana entro a la escuela, asi que pondre todo mi esfuerzo para mantener la s actualizaciones costantes, al fin y al cabo, en la escuela puedom adelantar mucho de los capitulos.<em>


	9. Un poco de mi vida

**Hola otra vez, se que les habia prometido los capitulos de Karaoke love, pero todavia no los tengo, asi que los recompensare mejor subiendo el noveno capitulo de como pintar el amor.**

**Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: **ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** ojala, pero no.! esperen un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: Un poco de mi vida<strong>

El viento soplaba fuerte, y se podía oír como golpeaba contra la ventana.

Alfred seguía intentando conseguir el tono para las pupilas del ingles, pero sin éxito aun.

Mientras, en la silla sentado viendo como las hojas de los arboles rozaban la ventana, se encontraba un pensativo ARTHUR.

-Alfred, dime, ¿por qué quieres entrar a el instituto de arte?, si…si tu eres muy bueno, eres un gran artista-ante lo ultimo se sonrojo.

-Gracias Iggy, bueno yo quiero el certificado y el reconocimiento, porque bueno yo…yo quiero ser famoso reconocido, y exitoso.

-Como cualquier artista-rodo los ojos el ojiverde.

-Si, pero yo no lo quiero por el dinero, solo quiero que el esfuerzo de mi mamá y de mi papá sean recompensados.

-¿Eh?-eso no se lo esperaba, pero hizo que prestara atención.

-Al contrario que tu, nosotros no teníamos mucho dinero, mi madre era costurera, y mi padre un ex aviador del ejercito, que tras un accidente quedo en silla de ruedas; un día en la escuela obvio publica, nos pusieron a pintar; recuerdo la sonrisa de mis padres al ver aquel que era mi primer dibujo, de hecho creo que esta por aquí- se paro y fue a donde tenia una carpeta con dibujos, bocetos y hojas; tomo uno y se lo acerco al británico.

Arthur pudo ver el dibujo de un niño, pero a pesar de eso tenia buenos trazos. El dibujo era de un campo, con arboles y un radiante sol; y en el paisaje había cuatro personas, una mujer con ojos azul-violeta, cabello largo pero del tono que el de Alfred, quien se encontraba al lado de esa mujer, luego estaba un niño un poquito menor, con ojos azul –violeta, cabello a los hombros, ondulado rubio pelirrojo, con un rizo, lentes, una tierna sonrisa, y un oso blanco de peluche en sus brazos; y al ultimo un hombre con una amplia sonrisa, con ojos azules iguales a los de Alfred, cabello rubio rojizo ondulado, pero no tan largo, portaba una chamarra de aviador que inmediatamente reconoció. Debajo de cada uno pudo leer "Mom", "Me", "Bro" y "Dad" respectivamente.

-Es un lindo dibujo, me hubiera gustado haber podido dibujar así a tu edad- le regreso el pequeño dibujo.

-Me acuerdo que mi mamá, me pregunto si me gustaba dibujar y pintar, yo le conteste que si-sonrió-al otro día me dio una caja de colores, pero su collar ya no estaba-hizo una pausa- Tal vez no teníamos mucho, pero las casa siempre estuvo llena de alegría, de dibujos y de pequeños animalitos, que Matt, mi hermano recogía para curarlos.

Arthur escuchaba atento, ya que el hubiera dado todo lo que tenia, por una familia así.

-Cuando mi padre falleció, el ejercito nos entrego un cheque con una cantidad bastante buena, mom nos la repartió, Matty s e fue a Canadá becado para una escuela d veterinaria, y actualmente tiene un increíble empleo salvando animales, lo que siempre le gusto; y bueno yo decidí quedarme un par de años trabajando de ayudante de una cafetería, y cuando mamá falleció, tome un vuelo a Francia y ahora estoy aquí con un lindo ángel- volvió a sonreír, mientras el mencionado se sonrojaba- y eso es, solo quiero hacer merito al esfuerzo de mi familia, solo eso.

Arthur sonrió, esa era una buena razón.-Quiero hacerlo.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero…que me…pintes…des…desnudo.

-¿En serio?, si tu no quieres, ya te lo había dicho, no tienes que hacerlo.

-Si quiero, porque es para una buena causa, para una linda familia y por…ti Al-se sonrojo.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Artie-sonrió.

* * *

><p><em>Esto es todo por hoy, me gustaria dejarles un adelanto del proximo capitulo pero no hay, solo tengo una pequeña parte en mi libreta, pero no puedo sacar mucho, asi que solo les dire el titulo: <strong>Mi angel.<strong>_


	10. My angel

**Hahaha, hola bueno estoy feliz de poder subir otro capitulo de esta fic, el cual me ha gustado como ha ido quedando.**

**Disclaimer:**ni Hetalia ni sus increibles personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:ahh, **por fin pondre algo asi como una, un britanico sin ropa, y una escena que hace que Alfred casi se nos muera desangrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: My angel<strong>

Todavía no lograba encontrar el tono y eso lo frustraba; pero tenia otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse….

Ayer Arthur, le había dicho que aceptaba, y en esos momentos se encontraba en su cuarto, retirándose la ropa.

No se lo podía creer.

Estaba preparando el caballete, retirando la otra pintura para poder colocar el lienzo en blanco, acomodando los pinceles, y su material; cuando empezó a escuchar unos ligeros pasos en la escalera.

-Al…Alfred-y ahí frente a el se encontraba el británico, únicamente envuelto en una sabana, hombros desnudos, y su rostro….su rostro era todo un poema, mejillas sonrojadas, un intento de sonrisa tímida, ojos algo húmedos, y su cabellos desordenado.

El americano sintió arder su rostro, la temperatura subir en la habitación, y es mas casi se cae del banco cuando lo vio.

-¿Do…dónde me acomodo?-apenas podía articular palabra alguna.

-Es…este…tu…tu te vas a…acomodar en…el sillón- el estaba en las mismas- y…ahorita te dijo como…como te ves mejor, hahaha-risa nerviosa-como…la…la vez pasada.

-Esta…bien- se dirigió hasta donde le había dicho el de gafas, pero no se fijo en la mesita con el frutero, lleno de uvas, y cuando iba pasando la sabana que lo cubría se atoro con una de las esquinas, haciendo que se zafara de una de sus manos dejándole la espalda y parte de su parte posterior al descubierto, además de que se callera el frutero.

-Iggy ¿estas bien?-volteo a ver el americano, ya que lo espanto un poco el ruido del frutero cuando cayo, y pensó que el ojiverde se había lastimado; pero lo que encontró, fue bastante para el.

-¡Voltéate!-le contesto el británico el cual estaba hincado, en cuatro, recolectando las uvas, pero la sabana se le había caído por completo, dejando a la vista su trasero.

Lo que había visto Alfred antes de voltearse, fue al británico en cuatro moviéndose para adelante y un tanto para atrás recolectando la fruta y totalmente desnudo. Obvio no volvió a voltear, era bastante para el.

Casi terminaba de recolectar la pequeña fruta, abrió un poco sus piernas y en eso se dio cuenta que la sabana se encontraba en el suelo, se tapo al instante, para dirigirse al sillón, con el rostro rojo como tomate.

-L…listo Artie-pregunto el norteamericano cuando vio que el ingles estaba ya "disponible".

-Y…yes-pero no hizo nada.

Estuvieron así por ocho minutos, y nada.

-Iggy-le llamo dulcemente- en serio si tu no quieres, no hay ningún problema-le sonrió-ve a vestirte, te preparare un té.

El mencionado bajo su mirada-Yo…yo quiero hacerlo-y así dejo resbalar por su cuerpo la sabana dejándose expuesto.

Alfred no se lo esperaba, pero tenia que verse profesional, dar confianza, y no… a quien quería engañar, tenia a Arthur desnudo frente a el.

-¿Y…a…ahora qué? El ojiverde pregunto muerto de vergüenza, pero en serio quería ayudarlo, y si esa era la única forma, adelante.

-Bueno, te…tenemos que buscar la mejor posición en el sillón para hacerlo-eso sonó mal-…eh dijo postura para pintarte.

Arthur se sonrojo; y al final quedo recargado en el sofá con una pierna doblada y estirando su cuello para atrás en la re cargadera del sofá…eso se veía muy comprometedor para el americano.

Pasaba pinceladas para crear un fondo, el cual para contrastar con la blanca piel del ingles iba a ser negro y lo pintaría en un sofá largo de terciopelo rojo, el suelo seria blanco con unas rosas rojas y negras regadas por este.

Si…ese seria un buen trabajo, seria una buena pintura.

Arthur veía como Alfred posaba sus ojos en el, y lo recorría con la mirada de todas partes para capturarlo en el lienzo sonrojándose al igual que el.

Pero en el fondo le agradaba que el americano lo viera así, como cada vez que lo pintaba, lo veía no de una forma sucia y depravada, si no al contrario de una forma dulce y sana. También le gustaban las cosas que le decía, porque lo hacía sentir especial y como si fuera importante para el ojiazul. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con el, platicar y que el le cuidara. El le gustaba…Alfred le gustaba.

No podía evitar apreciar al británico, su cuerpo. Sus brazos, su delgado torso, sus largas piernas, su rostro, su cuello, era como un muñeco de porcelana fina hecho a mano, se veía frágil, y por eso siempre sus ganas de cuidarlo de cualquier cosa o cualquiera que le hiciera daño.

Le fue algo difícil poder pintar los genitales del ingles, bueno no pintarlos, si no poder concentrarse entre pintar esa parte y las mejillas sonrojadas del que se encontraba frente a el.

Para pintar su rostro le pidió al ojiverde que cerrara sus ojos y echara un poco hacia atrás su cabeza, así no tendría que lidiar con el tono de sus ojos, y aparte le daría elegancia al cuadro y una apariencia mas relajada al ingles.

Pasaron las horas, y cuando termino con el rostro se dio cuenta eran las once y media de la noche, y afuera llovía.

Pero también se percato de que el británico dormía, si se había quedado dormido.

Se acerco, y le tapo con su chamarra y con la sabana, así lo cargo hasta su cuarto, donde llegando lo acomodo con cuidado en su cama y fue a su closet a buscar algo que ponerle; pero cuando regresaba con una playera vio que Arthur estaba despertando.

-¿Qué hora es?-volteo a ver por la ventana-Bloody hell, ya es de noche, y esta durmiendo, tengo que irme.

-Arthur, ¿quieres quedarte a pasar la noche aquí?-sonrió-no quiero que salgas a esta hora a la calle, además con esta lluvia podrías enfermarte.

-Al-bajo su mirada con las mejillas tenidas en carmesí-¿No…no te importa?

-Para nada, es mas te busque algo como pijama-le dijo mostrándole la prenda.

El europeo la tomo y se la coloco, le quedaba algo larga y un poco grande, pero era cómoda; busco sus bóxer entre su ropa y se los puso.

-¿Quieres una taza de te?-le ofreció el de cabellera obscura-Compre te negro ayer,…para ti.

-Ah gracias- y los dos bajaron a la sala.

Alfred preparo una taza de té y una de café, se la llevo a Arthur, el cual veía detenidamente la pintura.

-¿Ya esta?-pregunto señalando esta.

-Casi, solo me falta unos cuantos detalles, pero no te preocupes, no tendrás que volver a quitarte la ropa.

El menos alto se sonrojo y junto sus labios a la taza que tenia en sus manos.

-Bueno Artie, buenas noches, yo me dormiré en el sillón-le sonrió muy dulcemente.

Arthur se paro y con todo y sonrojo se dirigió hacia el americano-Good night, Alfred- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla del de gafas.

Subió rápido las escaleras, pero a la mitad de estas se detuvo y volteo a ver al ojiazul el cual tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Al…Alfred no creo que sea buena idea que duermas ahí, git-suspiro-tampoco me gustaría que te enfermaras, hace mucho frio aquí abajo, así…que…duerme conmigo- termino de subir las escaleras.

-Arthur-sonrió, ya que lo ultimo pareció mas una suplica que una sugerencia.

Y para cuando este subió encontró al británico dormido de lado, abrazando un poco su almohada.

-Iggy, eres muy lindo, ángel-busco un block y un lápiz, comenzó a dibujarlo agregando unos detalles extra.

Termino y dejo el block en la mesa de noche, se preparo para dormir y se metió a la cama junto al otro cuerpo.

Se dedico a observarlo un rato, y era fascinante verlo así.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo que venia pensando los últimos días…el estaba enamorado de aquel británico de nombre Arthur Kirkland.

Sonrió al poder por fin aclarar eso sentimientos, y así comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

Adoraba verlo sonrojarse, adoraba el tono de sus ojos, adoraba, muchas cosas de el, pero sobre todo adoraba esa actitud, sus pensamientos, su forma de ser, su corazón, sus sentimientos.

-Good night my angel- y con eso cerro al fin sus ojos dejándose llevar por sus alocados sentimientos.

Ese día ambos dieron un paso muy importante y grande en cuanto a la aceptación de lo que sentían, y lo mejor es que mañana seria otro día.

* * *

><p><em>Ahh, me gusto este capitulo, creo que es el mas largo de todo el fic, hasta ahorita.<em>

_Lamento el accidente que tuvo Iggy con la mesita y el frutero, pero bueno era parte del oficio, y creo que alegro a Alfred, ¿qué habra pensando con eso?._

_Bueno, les dejare una reseña de lo que pasara en el proximo capitulo:_

_"Arthur vero lo que dibujo Alfred en la noche, Alfred le dara un regalo que alegrara al britanico, Arthur le mostrara su presiado libro, y al final creo que se diran lo mucho que se quieren"_


	11. Veo Londres, veo tu amor

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia ni sus lindos personajes me pertenecen, si no seria la serie 100% yaoi, y no existiria Seychelles, en serio, o si no seria chico, no se porque pero no la tolero.**

**Advertencias:**ah ninguna.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: Veo Londres, veo tu amor<strong>

Por la ventana se colaban cálidos rayos de sol, los cuales hacían caricias en el rostro del británico, el cual empezaba a removerse en las sabanas.

Despertó y vio a un dormido pintor.

Se paro y comenzó a vestirse, al fin y al cabo tenia que ir a su turno en la librería.

No quería despertar al otro rubio para avisarle que tenía que irse, así que pensó en dejarle una nota.

Busco un papel, entre las cosas del americano. Lo primero que encontró fue un block, lo abrió, y encontró algo que lo hizo sonrojar, pero a la vez sonreír.

En aquel block pudo ver un dibujo a lápiz, pero no por eso mal manejados los tonos; era un dibujo de el dormido, pero lo que le llamaba la tención era ver ese par de alas angelicales semi cerradas dibujadas en su espalda.

-Alfred.

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos, había dormido bien, mas que bien, se estiro un poco, pero al voltear descubrió que Arthur no estaba, al contrario solo había una nota en la almohada, la cual la tomo, esperando que no fuera nada malo.<p>

"_Alfred, estabas dormido, dejo esta nota porque tengo que ir a la librería, nos vemos"_

"_P.D: lindo dibujo, git"_

El estadounidense se tranquilizo, ya que no era nada malo después de todo, lo inicio que no capto fue la posdata, hasta que vio su block abierto en el dibujo sobre la mesa.

-Arthur-sonrió, el británico sabía como alegrarle el día, a su manera, y con todo e insultos, pero lo lograba, y por eso se le ocurrió hacerle un regalo, y ya tenía el indicado.

* * *

><p>Iba hacia lo bodega por cuarta vez,, no era posible que estuviera tan distraído ese día, tenia que concentrarse, y no pensar en Alfred.<p>

Tomo la caja con los nuevos libros que debía de haber acomodado desde la mañana, pero con lo distraído que estaba, siempre se le olvidaba.

Cerró la bodega y se dirigió a acomodar los libros, pero cuando paso cerca del mostrador, pudo observar un extraño paquete que antes no estaba ahí.

Era un paquete de forma rectangular, forrado por un papel azul fuerte con estrellas blancas; también tenía un moño rojo en el centro, con listones que rodeaban el paquete, curiosamente esos listones rojos estaban en el mismo esquema que las líneas de su país, Gran Bretaña.

Era una linda envoltura, aunque algo extraña-Git-susurro.

Volteo para todos lados, pero no había nadie.

Regreso su mirada el paquete, lo tomo entre sus manos y fue retirando el moño, para luego continuar con el papel.

Después de un rato, frente al el tenia un cuadro, no muy grande de Londres, su ciudad, podría ver como fue pintado el Big Ben , el Parlamento y un poco del rio Támesis, tenia detalle, y además poseía un cielo azul despejado.

Lo recorrió con la mirada fijándose en cada parte, en cada detalle, las texturas que se formaban, los tonos, las mezclas; apreciaba las luces y las sombras, bajo un poco la mirada y en una esquina inferior estaba la firma del autor….

…Alfred F. Jones…

…su corazón no pudo parar después de ver ese nombre.

Junto al cuadro venia una notita, en la cual pudo leer…

"_Una de mis mejores y favoritas piezas de mi colección, para mi querido ángel; gracias por todo, Iggy"_

No puedo describir lo que sentía, pero sabía que estaba muy lejos de ser tristeza.

* * *

><p>Hahahaha, hola espero que les haya gustado, iba a poner mas pero a la ultima hora desidi que voy a adelantar el lemon, lo hiba a dejar para el final, pero hubo cambios de ultimo momento, asi que voy a planificar un poco diferente los proximos capitulos, pero la hora de Arthur casi llega.<p>

**Proximo capitulo: La poesia de tus labios.**


	12. La poesia de tus labios

**Que bueno es estar aqui subiendo este capitulo el cual me agrado mucho como quedo.**

**Disclaimer:** ni Hetalia, ni sus fabulosos personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** descubranlas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12: La poesía de tus labios.<strong>

Apenas llego Francis para cambiar turno, tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí.

-Ay l'amour-solo alcanzo a decir el francés, ya que jamás había visto así a su amigo, pero realmente se alegraba por el.

Caminaba por las calles, con el corazón agitado, con el cuadro en una mano y en la otra un libro.

Pasaba por las casa, por los negocios y las tiendas; calles tras calles las iba dejando atrás, hasta que llego a esa puerta de madera obscura, esa puerta a la que ya estaba tan acostumbrado.

Tan solo le termino de abrir la puerta, se lanzo a abrasarlo, abrazo el cual el ojiazul correspondió.

-Hahaha, veo que te gusto el regalo.

El ingles apenas se dio cuenta lo que había echo se separo del cuerpo del otro, viéndolo algo serio, pero sonrojado- It´s so incredible, I don´t have words to describe it.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar.

-Yes, ¿pero como lo pintarse?, bueno ya sabes.

-Bien, fue apenas llegue a Francia, quería ir a conocer algún lugar, y bueno ese día me subí a un barco que cruzaba hasta Inglaterra, además que pasaba por el Támesis, ahí fue cuando visualice el cuadro, y aproveche que afortunadamente llevaba un block y un lápiz conmigo, hahaha tuve que hacer muchos bocetos y muchas anotaciones, pero al final valió la pena.

-Thank you-dijo algo apenado el británico.

-De nada ángel-Arthur se sonrojo más.

En eso, el norteamericano vio como el ojiverde se volteaba para tomar el libro que tenia cuando llego.

-Ten-le dijo.

-¿Eh?

-Tómalo, es…es para ti- y se lo mostro bajando un poco la mirada.

-Arthur, no es necesario.

-Como tampoco lo era el cuadro, git.

-Si, pero te lo di, porque tu me estas ayudando, y bueno quería hacerte un presente.

-El cuadro es muy valioso, por favor acepta algo que es valioso para mi.

Alfred tomo el libro entre sus manos, no era muy grande, tenia una pasta algo viejo, hasta amarillenta se podría decir, se podrían apreciar unas cuantas marcas cafés, que algún día debieron ser las letras del titulo de aquel libro.

Lo comenzó a hojear con cuidado, pues se notaba que era un libro bastante viejo, y que con movimientos bruscos las hojas se podían zafar.

-Ese, es un libro muy viejo, es uno de mis favoritos; tal vez pensaras que porque conservo algo que ni titulo tiene, pero me acuerdo que cuando era pequeño mi mamá solía leerlo a cada rato, es un libro de poemas, de autores anónimos, pero muy bellos- decía el europeo, mientras el de gafas seguía viendo el libro, hasta que encontró con que una hija estaba doblada de la esquina.

-Artie, ¿por qué esta hoja esta doblada?-le señalo.

-Eso Al, es porque me gusta mucho ese poema.

Alfred pudo leer el singular titulo de aquella pieza poética, "Como pintar el amor"

-¿Cómo pintar el amor?, hahaha, eso queda perfecto para un héroe pintor como yo.

-Git.

Y a continuación comenzó a leerlo.

El pintor, que por cierto no era fanático de la lectura y mucho menos de la poesía, enmudeció al leer cada párrafo, cada verso; no podría describir lo que le provocaba el poema, y mucho menos cuando leyó la última estrofa.

-Sabes Iggy, yo ya eh pintado el amor.

-A ¿si?- eso último lo sorprendió- ¿Como lo pintaste?

-Mas bien la pregunta es a quien pinte.

-Ah.

-Si, fue la persona más hermosa que haya pintado, una noble persona, con sentimientos puros, un gran corazón, es más…te voy a mostrar su cuadro.

Eso dejo triste al ingles, el jamás poseería esa cualidades, así que debía de tratarse de alguna chica de la cual Alfred estaba enamorado, si eso tenia que ser, y aunque se alegrara que el americano hubiese podido pintar algo tan bello como el amor, algo adentro le dolía, y le dolía mas a cada paso que daba hasta la recamara.

-Sabes Iggy, esa persona es como su cuadro, complicado de entender, pero hermoso para poseer.

Arthur no quería ver el cuadro, porque no quería ver de lo que el carecía, pero ya eta tarde, el americano había puesto enfrente de el, el dichoso cuadro.

La persona en el, poseía rasgos finos, unos labios delicados mostrando una tímida pero alegre sonrisa, nariz con una que otra peca, casi invisibles; unas mejillas sonrojados, dando una apariencia angelical, cabello rubio claro, sus ojos, no se veía de que color eran, pero el sabia como debían de ser, y debían de ser verdes, ya que esa persona del cuadro no era otra si no…

-So…soy yo-dijo tímidamente.

-Si Artie, eres tú; te dije que esa persona era complicada para entender, como el cuadro, mira todavía no puedo descifrar el enigma del color de tus ojos, como a la vez todavía no puedo descifrar mucho de ti; pero es hermoso para poseer, ya que este cuadro será la pieza principal de mi colección, como tu de mi vida...ángel- y le sonrió, dándole a entender que era honesto y que no lo estaba engañando.

-Al…Alfred-sus mejillas se tiñeron de un carmín intenso, sus cuerpo tembló, y subió la mirada para encontrarse con se par de pupilas azuladas, reflejando un mar tranquilo.

El americano a su vez no resistió la tentación que tenia enfrente, ya no lo podía soportar, y como pudo se fue acercando poco a poco, viendo la reacción del británico, tampoco quería asustarlo, pero es que ya no podía estarse aguantando como en la ultima semana.

-Arthur- tomo su barbilla delicadamente, poso sus ojos en las pupilas verdosas que estaban algo húmedas, pero eso solo le hacia ver mas adorable al británico.

-Alfred-sabia la intención del americano, debía alejarse pero no podía, y menos cuando sintió los cálidos labios rozar con los suyos; ser juntados con los de la persona que mas quería.

No pudieron evitar las ganas de seguir ese dulce y casto beso, dejándose llevar por el momento, era algo tan increíble.

Legando el momento, sintieron la necesidad de profundizar el beso, y poco a poco el ingles dejo que la lengua del americano profanara a donde se encontraba la suya, sintiendo una sensación de éxtasis puro.

El aire le empezó a ser falta, y tuvieron que separarse, y quedar uno al frente dl otro.

-Iggy, I love you, really I love you.

-Alfred, me too.

El Americano se acerco para abrazarlo, por fin sentir bien el cuerpo de su querido ángel mientras miraba el cuadro que había dejado cerca de ahí, recordando la ultima parte del poema

"…_si solo tu eres mi inspiración"_

* * *

><p><em> Casi mas cerca del momento de la verdad, <strong>eh Iggy?<strong>, pero bueno por hoy se queda ahi, para dedicar mejor un capitulo completo al asunto que tienen pendiente estos dos enamorados._

_Bueno, si a algien le interesa ver que decia el poema, lo dejare un poco mas abajo, y la verdad es que es mi, tube que hacer uno para la historia, pero ah solo son versos locos._

_**Proximo capitulo: Sintiendo Paris en tu piel.**_

_Totalmente **Made in France** el proximo capitulo eh?_

* * *

><p><em>Como pintar el amor<em>

Con trazos definidos

y poesía selecta,

con trazos indefinidos

y poesía indirecta.

Con colores y texturas

las aclaraciones y dudas,

con luces y sombras

los sentimientos y las penumbras.

Como pintar el amor

¿se puede algo tan abstracto?

puede ser una representación,

una simple interpretación.

Lo representaría

cada momento,

con sus noches y sus días

con todos sus acontecimientos

Como pintar el amor

acaso, ¿con un corazón?,

como pintar la pasión,

sin perder la razón.

Podrás hacerlo a color

¿acaso rojo es el amor?

puedes hacerlo a blanco y negro,

si acaso hubo sufrimiento.

Como pintar el amor,

si esta en tu imaginación,

como pintar la pasión,

si solo tu eres mi inspiración.

Lo se esta loco, pero eso inspiro a Alfred.


	13. Viendo Paris

**Hola!, bueno antes que nada una gran pero gran disculpa por haber actualizado hasta hoy, se que solo fue un día pero, a mi si me remordio la consiencia (hahaha). bueno algo asi.**

**Disclaimer: **ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Adverencias:**por cambio de planes ninguna.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13: Viendo París <strong>

_Paris, bella ciudad de Francia, lugar de donde uno se puede enamorar de la comida, ciudad de hermosa arquitectura, ciudad de gran cultura; ahí sucedieron grandes acontecimientos, tanto como personas murieron, como héroes se alzaron en ese lugar…pero sobre todo Paris, símbolo del amor…_

* * *

><p>Paseaban por las calles, de esa esplendida ciudad, se perdían entre la gente, y gozaban la compañía del otro.<p>

Simplemente perfecto.

¿Pero a donde se dirigían?

Pues muy fácil, el ojiazul le había comentado que conocía un agradable lugar a donde podían ir, así que empezó a guardar cosas en una maleta, tomo al ingles del brazo, y lo saco a caminar por las calles parisenses.

-Alfred, ¿A dónde vamos?, git-fingía estar molesto aunque en el fondo le gustaba, y mas cada vez que recordaba el beso y la confesión que habían hecho apenas unos minutos atrás.

-Hahaha, eso Iggy, mi querido ángel es una sorpresa- y con eso fueron hasta la estación de autobuses, donde el americano se acerco a una ventanilla para comprar dos boletos, hacia un lugar desconocido por el ojiverde.

Abordaron el autobús, y así emprendieron su camino.

El ingles veía por la ventana como se iban saliendo de Paris, dejando casas, y edificaciones atrás; comenzó a ver arboles, y como empezaban las colinas, por un lado y otro, estaba tan concentrado, que no vio cuando el de gafas lo volvía a galonear para bajar del camión; justo en medio de la carretera.

-What the hell? Alfred, ¿dónde estamos?

-Ya te dije, honey, es una sorpresa, ven- se iban adentrando hacia el bosque, subieron por unas colinas, y casi al llegar Alfred se puso atrás de Arthur y le tapo los ojos con las manos.

-Al, ¿qué haces?

-Solo déjame guiarte, hahaha-prosiguieron caminando, bueno con cautela para que el británico no se fuera a caer.

De repente sintió como le quitaba las manos de sus ojos, y ahí frente a el estaba una de las mejores vistas que hubiera visto en su vida...

….habían subido hasta una colina, algo alta, o al menos eso suponía porque se podía ver a lo lejos Paris, esa ciudad que en ese momento combinaba perfectamente con los tonos pastel del atardecer; se veía diferente, por los arboles y las grandes extensiones de campo; podía ver algunas aves volando a lo lejos, mientras el viento de una pacifica tarde le rosaba las mejillas, y acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Te gusto?-ese era Alfred, quien abrazo por la espalda a su ángel.

-It´s incredible.

-Si, lo se, hace unos meses estaba buscando algún lugar bonito para pintar, y encontré este-sonaba alegre-A demás mira- y con eso tomo la mano de un sonrojado europeo, y lo guio un poquito mas arriba de la colina, donde en poco tiempo pudo ve una caballa de madera.

-Wow!, es muy linda-y era la verdad.

El ingles camino un poco para poderla ver mas de cerca, abrió la puerta y pudo ver que estaba vacía, lo único que había erala base de madera de una cama, una mesa, y una silla, todo de madera, pero de ahí en fuera pudo percatarse que era muy rustica, y tenia finos acabados en los marcos de la ventana.

Cuando salió, vio que Alfred había montado un día de campo, ya que tenia un mantel en el pasto, y una cesta llena de comida.

-Sabes, Iggy, solo quiero compartir este lugar y este momento contigo.

-Me too- sonrió, acompañando al americano en el improvisado picnic.

* * *

><p>Empezaba a obscurecer, pero a la vez las estrella empezaban a salir, y los dos se encontraban recostados con las manos entrelazadas, sobre pasto.<p>

A lo lejos podían ver la ciudad, Paris, pero esta vez iluminada por las luces de las casa, y de la Torre Eiffel.

Un lugar memorable, para un momento especial…

-Iggy, I love you-dijo tomando el rostro del británico entre sus manos, mientras se incorporaban, sentandose, asi era una posición mas comoda, y despues besándolo con pasión mientras el ojiverde le correspondía poniendo también de su parte.

Arthur pasó sus brazos tras el cuello del americano, mientras este rodeaba en un abrazo la cintura del europeo.

Las caricias no se hicieron de esperar, pero Alfred pudo ver como el británico estaba temblando de frio, y es que afuera en la intemperie la temperatura había bajado.

Pero ante eso se le ocurrió una buena idea, y dejando solo al ingles, se metió a la cabaña con todo y maleta.

Pasado unos diez minutos y viendo que el americano no regresaba, Arthur aun shockeado por la actitud del pintor, fue a ver que tanto hacia ahí; pero mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrar lo que había dentro de la cabaña…

-Al…Alfred.

* * *

><p><em>De nuevo una disculpa, ya les habia dicho que este seria el capitulo para el lemon, pero ayer ya tenia una parte, pero al final quise cambiar un poco para que fuera un poco mas romantico, y no fuera en casa de alguno de los dos, asi que se me ocurrio la idea viendo unas imagenes de campos de Francia. Hasta inclusive cambie el titulo, ya que el capitulo que viene ese si sera el de: <strong>Siento Paris en tu piel.<strong>_

Sorry!

Y por cierto hablando de Karaoke Love, tambien har un pequeño cambio, y espero ya poder continuarlo.


	14. Siento Paris en tu piel

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**fin una buena!lemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14: Sintiendo Paris en tu piel.<strong>

-Al…Alfred.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento….tenia que estar imaginando, que aquella base de cama ahora tenia una serie de sabanas blancas y un edredón del mismo color, dándole esa apariencia tan cómoda; tenia que estar imaginando las diversas velas que estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar, iluminando la cabaña, y aparte dándole una apariencia mas confortable al lugar, y por ultimo aquel americano extendiéndole una rosa roja, también debía de ser parte de su imaginación.

-¿Te gusta Iggy?-pregunto el pintor poniendo la rosa en sus manos.

-¿Por qué esta así la cabaña?

-Hahaha, te gusto, lo sabia soy un Hero, y bueno es porque me di cuenta que tenias frio, y pensé que tenías que estar en un lugar calientito, pero como ibas a estar en un lugar tan feo, así que arregle un poco con las cosas que traía.

-Git-susurro.

-Y la rosa ¿te gusto?

-Yes-dijo algo sonrojado, pero decidido a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-I love you Arthur-ahora el americano lo tomaba por la barbilla, para poder depositar un beso en los labios ingleses.

Y así comenzó la lucha de besos, donde algunos eran iniciados por el europeo y otros por el americano.

Fueron acercándose a base de besos a la cama, donde al sentir el borde Alfred no tuvo más remedio que sentarse, siendo seguido por el anglosajón, el cual termino sentándose arriba del norteamericano.

El de gafas pasó sus manos por la cintura del otro, haciendo que sus cuerpos se acercaran un poco más; mientras por su parte Arthur tomaba la nuca del americano para profundizar más el beso.

Se separaron cuando la falta de aire era inminente, y se quedaron viendo por unos momentos; el de cabellera mas clara, estaba sonrojado, con la mirada nerviosa, y respirando agitadamente. Y por su parte Alfred también estaba con una agitada respiración, pero aun con las manos en la cintura del británico.

-Arthur, ¿me dejarías demostrarte lo mucho que te amo?-al no recibir respuesta trato de ser mas especifico-Ángel, ¿se mío por esta noche?

Arthur, como respuesta beso sus labios de una forma apasionada-Esta y todas las que estemos juntos, git.

El ojiazul, se levanto con todo y ingles, para colocarlo como si de una pieza valiosa se tratase sobre la cama, para luego colocarse en cima de el, obvio sin dejar caer su peso; comenzó una serie de besos mas profundos que los anteriores.

El pintor con una mano fue desabotonando la camisa de Arthur, mientras este hacia lo mismo con la del chico del nuevo continente.

Sus miradas recorrían el torso desnudo del que tenían enfrente, y el primero en comenzar las caricias fue el ojiazul, para luego ser seguido por su ángel.

Ahora era turno de desprenderse de los pantalones, los cuales fueron arrogados lejos de la cama.

Las manos del americano fueron haciendo círculos en la tersa piel del ojiverde, el cual soltaba leves gemidos ante el tacto, y a la vez levantaba un poco sus rodillas rozando la entrepierna de Alfred.

-Arthur, quiero sentir Paris en tu piel.

-Alfred, git-beso sus labios con extrema dulzura, pero eso cambio a una mirada picara- Y yo quiero sentir la torre Eiffel dento de mi.

Ante lo ultimo, el americano beso con pasion aquelos labios que lo enloquecian.-You have a dirty languaje, my lovely gentleman.

-Idiot-sonrio de nuevo.

Poco a poco fueron quedando sin la última prenda que les quedaba, dejando ver el miembro erecto del americano, lo cual hizo ver al ingles que era hora de pasar al siguiente paso de la noche.

Con caricias y palabras amorosas, el de gafas fue introduciendo poco a poco sus dedos para comenzar la dilatación de la cavidad anal del europeo, el cual arqueaba la espalada ante la intromisión.

No paso mucho para que el americano sacara sus dedos, y abriera las piernas de Arthur, para colocarlas a los lados de su cadera. Posiciono la punta de su miembro, en la entrada de su ángel, el cual se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama, y con una embestida logro introducirlo de lleno.

-¡Ah!-grito un poco ante la repentina sensación de dolor, y eso fue señal para que el americano esperara a que se acostumbrara.

Cuando pudo acostumbrarse movió sus caderas en señal, y así comenzaron las embestidas primero suaves y luego con un poco más de fuerza y velocidad, dejando atrás la sensación de dolor por una más satisfactoria que ambos disfrutaba.

Alfred, le decía lo mucho que lo quería y lo mucho que era importante para el, mientras el ojiverde gemía ante cada intromisión.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo viniéndose uno dentro de otro, mientras el europeo manchaba su vientre.

-I love you Artie-decía el ojiazul sacando su miembro.

-Me too-pero esas pablaras no convencieron al americano.

Alfred trato de decir algo, pero en ese momento Arthur se tapaba con las mantas.

-Arthur…-en ese momento el americano se percato de algo…

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! lamento ese intento de lemon, pero jamas en mi vida he escrito uno, y la verda escribia de poquito en poquito, pero espero que les haya agradado.<strong>

**Proximo capitulo: Promesa desde el corazón**


	15. Promesa desde el corazón

**Disclaimer.**ni hetalia ni sus fabulosos personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencias**:solo cursilerias.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15: Promesa desde el corazón.<strong>

Alfred trato de decir algo, pero en ese momento Arthur se tapaba con las mantas.

-Arthur…-en ese momento el americano se percato de algo…

…se dio cuenta de que el británico tenía una mirada perdida y triste, además de que se encontraba temblando al tratar de contener unas lagrimas.

Eso se veía mal.

-Iggy-fue acercándose mas a el-¿Te encuentras bien?-al no recibir respuesta lo interpreto como un no, lo cual lo atemorizo ante una idea que rondaba en su mente-¿Te lastime?, ¿Fui brusco contigo?

-No Al-sonó sincero, y poco a poco se dio vuelta para posar aquellas verdes orbes en la azulada mirada.

Y ahí tuvo sentido para el americano.

Su ángel tenia miedo, ¿pero de que?

Se fue acomodando más cerca del europeo.

-Iggy ¿qué tienes?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, simplemente sintió como la mano de Arthur se aferraba a su brazo.

Como sabia como era su ángel, el tenia que dar el primer paso, y tras mirar esos ojos que lo enloquecían sabía que tenía que decir exactamente.

-Do you know that you are my adorable angel?-sonrió-yes, tu lo eres, y jamás haría algo para lastimarte, te lo prometo.

Arthur ya no pudo contener unas lágrimas, las cuales fueron dulcemente quitadas por el estadounidense, el cual no paraba de sonreír.

-Y se que toda tu vida has estado solo, por favor déjame estar siempre a tu lado, ya no tengas miedo.

Se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta que tenia miedo, y lo que le atemorizaba.

-No quiero que me dejes.

-¿Ah?-eso fue algo inesperado para el ojiazul-¿De que hablas?

-Siempre que quiero a alguien me deja solo-cerro los ojos, y junto su rostro al brazo americano-Hasta Francis mi amigo de toda la vida, me dejara solo cuando cumpla su sueño de ir a buscar a ese chico que conoció en Canadá.

-Pero Artie, yo nunca haría eso.

-Pensé que en cuanto termináramos de hacer el amor, te olvidarías de mí.

_"Así que eso era, creo que si le es un poco difícil expresar lo que siente"_ pensó el chico de Estados Unidos-Iggy, ángel te amo, y jamás te abandonare, llenare cada vacío de tu corazón, y jamás te volverás a sentir solo, porque soy un héroe, y como tal estaré en cada latido de tu corazón, my bittersweet ángel- y termino dándole un tierno beso es su frente.

Arthur se sentía como un tonto por haber desconfiado así de su idiota favorito, pero se sentía mejor al saber que tenia un héroe como el mismo se autoproclamo, que lo cuidaría de la soledad.

-I love you, Artie, my bittersweet angel Iggy.

-Me too, my favorite Idiot-y ahora Alfred pudo escuchar a un más calmado británico, el cual en cuanto pudo le devolvió el beso, abrasándole para poder dormir juntos.

Las velas se iban consumiendo poco a poco, pero las luces de Paris seguían, al igual que los agitados corazones de dos enamorados; el pintor y su agridulce perdición.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, aqui esta este nuevo capitulo, y aunque no paresca la gran cosa, les aseguro que de aqui saldra material para algunos de los capitulos que siguen, asi que ni modo, hahahaha Francis lo va a dejar por ir a buscar un chico canadiense, les suena? porque a mi si.<strong>

Proximo capitulo : **El amor sabe a…** (este sera uno de los ultimos capitulos algo melosos antes de pasar al drama, que tampoco va a ser mucho, pero de que va a haber eso se los aseguro)


	16. El amor sabe a

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia ni sus geniales personajes me pertenecen, y solo hago esto por el amor a los fanfics, el usuk, y el yaoi!**

**Advertencias: dos invitados especiales, y un frances pervertido.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16: El amor sabe a…<strong>

Con un beso y algunos rayos de sol, el británico se despertó, removiéndose entre las abanas, buscando esas dos pupilas representantes del mar, y en cuanto las vio sonrió, al saber que todo era realidad no un sueño.

No tardaron mucho en arreglar sus cosas y acercarse a la carretera a coger un autobús de regreso a Paris.

Abandonaron y se sentaron en el fondo, donde el ingles recargo su cabeza en el hombro americano, y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la casa del pintor apenas eran las dos de la tarde, suficiente para el de gafas para pasar una lindo día con el ingles.<p>

-Arthur-lo llamo dulcemente-ven vamos a pasear.

-What?, pero si acabamos de llegar git.

-But…quiero salir a pasear contigo, love.

-Ahhh, esta bien.

-Great!

No se notaba que ese fuera a ser un día muy soleado, pero aun así el clima era agradable como para salir a disfrutar de la ciudad.

Juntos, disfrutando de la vista, platicando de unas cuantas cosas.

* * *

><p>Esa forma de disfrutar la vida era lo que le atraía al europeo, a pesar de su infantil comportamiento, su energía y esa sonrisa que al parecer rara vez desaparecía de aquel rostro.<p>

* * *

><p>Era un enigma y lo sabia a la perfección, pero era un misterio que lo llamaba para ser descubierto de la forma mas linda y dulce que pudiera existir, eso pensaba el ojiazul, cada vez que veía esa actitud indiferente en el anglosajón.<p>

* * *

><p>Caminando se fueron alejando del centro de Paris, hasta que Alfred pudo ver su objetivo.<p>

-Iggy, ¿te gusta la comida italiana?

-Eh, si, bueno no tanto como la inglesa, pero si.

-Ok, pues conozco un lugar que te encantara.

Y así se acercaron a un pequeño restaurant de comida italiana, el ambiente era muy tranquilo, y relajante, y las mesas lucían muy bien con esos mantelillos blancos con cuadros rojos.

Tomaron asiento, y al cabo de unos momentos un mesero italiano de cabellera marrón con un rulito sobresaliente, de ojos cafés, se acerco a atenderlos.

-Ciao, ve ̴, me llamo Feliciano Vargas, y seré su mesero en este lindo día; ¿qué van a querer?

-Hahaha, yo voy a pedir una pizza boscaiola (N.A: es una pizza con mozzarella, setas y salchichas, con o sin tomate), un plato de espagueti a la boloñesa, unos canelones, y algo de pasta, ¿y tu Artie?

-Bueno, para mi será una lasaña y un aperitivo de rabioles-la verdad no se le antojaba nada después de la lista que paso el norteamericano.

-Ve ̴, en un momento va a estar su orden- se alejo a la cocina donde su hermano mayor, que no era tan diferente a el solo tenia el cabello mas obscuro y una actitud mas cerrada, estaba para preparar la orden.

Mientras tanto Alfred, buscaba la mano del británico para sostenerla, y sentirse como en una verdadera cita, pero al parecer la mano del ojiverde se encontraba escondida, pues no podía hallarla. Cuando por fin logro su cometido, sintió una cálida corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-What a hell are you doing?

-Tomando tu mano, Iggy, viendo que esta vacío este lugar y que así no tendremos que dar explicaciones a ninguna madre, ni padre.

-Ve ̴, aquí están los platillos para…-el italiano se detuvo al ver las manos agarradas de los angloparlantes, y sonrió-…para la linda pareja ve ̴.

Arthur sintió como el color se le subía, mientras su novio solo reía.

-Ve ̴, los dejo, disfruten de su comida- y con eso se volvió a retirar, para ir donde su hermano otra vez.

* * *

><p>-Ve ̴, fratello, los viste, son una pareja, amore molto bello è vero? (el amor es muy lindo ¿verdad?).<p>

-Non mi interessa (me da igual).

-Ve ̴, deberíamos ponerles música, ya sabes lo que dicen, la musica è un linguaggio d'amore (la música es uno de los idiomas del amor).

-Pues quien dijo eso era un bastardo-contesto Lovino.

Pero pese a la negatividad del italiano mayor, la música se puso, dando un ambiente mas romántico, bueno si no se toma en cuenta la manera de comer de Alfred.

* * *

><p>-¿Quieres?-señalo el espagueti que tenia, el americano.<p>

-Well- el británico acerco su tenedor para coger un poco de aquella pasta sazonada, llevándose así una tira a su boca, a la vez que el estadounidense hacia lo mismo.

La tira de pasta se empezaba a recortar de ambos lados, pues por destino habían tomado la misma. Ya casi a punto de juntar sus labios, ambos se voltearon para quedar sorprendidos, y por parte del más bajito sonrojado.

-Oh, lo siento angel-soltó la tira- hahaha, pero si hubiéramos seguido de seguro hubiera sido muy linda la escena, hahaha.

-Idiot.

Terminaron sus platillos, y elhermno mayor se les aseco para preguntarles si otra caso se les ofrecía, a lo que el americano respondió, que quería dos gelatos

-¿Y de los van a querer?

-Yo quiero un "bacio" (N.A: gelato sabor chocolate con trozos de avellana)-dijo el americano entusiasmado ante la idea del postre.

-¿Y usted?

-Bueno, me podría traer un "zuppa inglese" (N.A: es un gelato de galletas, helado y licor, basado en un dulce ingles).

Sus gelatos no tardaron mucho, como Alfred no tardo en embarrarle un poco en la mejilla para tener el pretexto de limpiarla con sus "dulces besos", lo cual en unos instantes el europeo puso fin al darle un golpe en la cabeza acusándolo de pervertido.

Pidieron la cuenta, pagaron, y cuando estaban esperando el cambio, el italiano Menor se acerco para darles un plato con lo que parecía un postre.

-Ve ̴, esto es por parte de la casa, espero que les guste-les entrego el plato, el cual era una panna cotta (N.A: postre italiano elaborado a partir de crema de leche, azúcar y gelatinizantes, que se suele adornar con mermeladas de frutas rojas), el cual tenia un decorado de mermelada de frutos rojos que formaba un corazón, con una "A" junto a otra "A".

-Muchas gracias-dijo el británico, aunque tenia una duda.

-¿Cómo supieron nuestros nombre?-ese fue un curioso norteamericano.

-Da, ustedes no son nada discretos-contesto Lovino el cual salió de la nada.

Terminado su postre, salieron del establecimiento no sin antes agradecer de nuevo la amabilidad y el regalo.

-Arrivederci-se despedía un alegre italiano mientras era fulminado con la mirada por su hermano-Coppia non carino? (linda pareja no?).

-Bastardi (bastardos)-y con eso se metió al restaurant.

* * *

><p>El sol se iba metiendo más y más, y las calles parisenses no podían ser más hermosas. Llegaron a la Torre Eiffel, y estuvieron paseando hasta encontrar una banca para sentarse a descansar.<p>

-Iggy, sabes, me encanto pasar este día junto a ti.

-Me too-recargo su cabeza en el hombro del mas alto, mientras veía a las personas caminar ceca de ese famoso monumento.

A los pocos minutos unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a presentarse, dando la señal de que era hora de retornar.

No sin antes besarse debajo de la Torre Eiffel en una maravillosa escena siendo acompañada por la lluvia, mojando sus cabellos.

Una ultima parada fue en la librería, pues Arthur se acordó que ese día no había ido a abrir, y no le había avisado a Francis, por lo que seria correcto al menos pasar a dar una explicación.

Llagan rápido al lugar pese a la lluvia que había comenzado más fuerte.

-Apparaissent heures belles (lindas horas de aparecer)-con eso los recibió el francés-Estaba preocupado, pensé que te había pasado algo, que estabas enfermo, tal vez te habia secuestrado-sonaba como toda una dramma queen-... o que Alfred je devais profiter au lit (te tenia gozando en su cama)-lo ultimo lo dijo en ronroneo, y ensancho aun mas su sonrisa ante el color rojo que apareció en todo el rostro del ojiverde, y la risa nerviosa que soltaba el de gafas.

-Shut up frog!; solo vine para pedirte un intento de disculpa, no para decirte lo que hice o no en la cama de Alfred-se llevo las manos a la boca-Bueno, jejeje, este ya nos vamos, hasta mañana Francis-salió de ahí tomando al chico del mechón, por el brazo.

* * *

><p>-J'aime la confeciones (adoro las confesiones)-sonrió-Sabia que no iban a tardar demasiado.<p>

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal?, jajaja a mi me gusto y mas porque investige algo sobre la comida italiana, en especial los postres, ademas me gusto la participacion especial de los dos italianos, y Francis es un brujo, siempre le atina hahaha, lamento haber tardado tanto pero buen al menos ya esta.<em>

_**Proximo capitulo: "El cuadro", les advierto que sera cortito porque solo sera como una introduccion para el capitulo que le seguira.**_

_bye!_


	17. El cuadro

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: no ninguna.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17: El cuadro<strong>

De aquel hermosos día de comida italiana, no había pasado mucho realmente, pero habían sido días llenos de bellos momentos para atesorar.

Habían ido a museos, teatros, exposiciones de arte, conciertos, inclusive al cine; visitaron varios cafés, donde probaron suculentos bocadillos.

No faltaron las caminatas por los bulevares, ni por las calles que llevaban a la torre Eiffel.

Arthur se sentía feliz, de por fin poder disfrutar de la vida, compartiéndola con alguien más.

Mientras Alfred sonreía a cada momento, mostrando lo orgullosos que estaba de haber ganado el corazón de aquel británico, su británico.

Por las mañanas el ojiverde iba a la librería, luego el americano pasaba por el, e iban a la casa del ultimo a continuar con la sesión de pintura, pero ahora compartiendo sonrisas, besos y una que otra palabra romántica, bueno mas en el caso del de gafas.

Pero el cuadro el dichoso cuadro, le conllevaba, un cierto problema…los ojos del ingles…

* * *

><p><em>Primero que nada una enorme disculpa, por no haber actualizado antes, pero ya tenia la historia, pero de un dia a otro, cambie lo que hiba a pasar en los proximos capitulos, asi que a comenzar de nuevo, ademas de que fua semana de examenes, y las ideas no salian.<em>

**_El capitulo, lo se es muy corto, demasiado, pero como ya habia puesto en el capitulo anterior, es solo el puente entre el capitulo 16 al 18, el cual subire en unos minutos._**

**Por los otros fics, asi estan las cosas:**

Como pintar el amor: hasta hoy son 18 capitulos, segun una especie de boceto que hice, seran 26 capitulos, los cuales espero ir actualizando mas seguido.

Karaoke love: me faltan solo tres capitulos, de los cuales el proximo sera la continuación del franada, y espero subirlo en estos dias.

The little unicorn: llevo tres capitulos, el cuarto esta en proceso, y tambien lo subire en estos dias.

**_Otra de las razones de mi atraso, es que estoy viendo la estructura, ideas y datos, para un fic, que talvez sera un gran proyecto para mi, si, sera Usuk, pero estara envuelta con una historia algo triste de amor, de dos personas que precisamnete no son humanos, la verdad he estado con esta idea, hasta una amiga me esta ayudando al escuchar mi boseto de historia y decirme si tiene futuro o no. Pero bueno, la subire en cuanto me libere de uno de mis fics (karaoke love), cuando este a punto de acabar otro (Como pintar el amor), y cuando lleve una gran parte del que queda (the lillte unicorn)._**

Bueno bye, y de nuevo Sorry!


	18. Las cosas cambian

**Disclaimer:** ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** he comenzado a odiar cierto cuadro.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18: Las cosas cambian<strong>

**(N.a: Le agradeceria mucho que leyeran las anotaciones del final, es para que el fic salga lo mejor posible, y para que ustedes lo disfruten mas!)**

Eran las once de la noche, y aquella habitación estaba llena de muestras de verdes, tanto el pigmento, como ensayos en el papel.

Alfred aun no podía con eso.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban, y el enigma de los ojos ingleses, seguía ahí, aferrado a quedarse por mucho tiempo.<p>

El americano solo daba pinceladas, adentrándose cada vez más en su mundo, donde solo aquel cuadro existía.

Al principio Arthur entendió que era algo importante para el pintor, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y los días, ese entendimiento, paso a ser preocupación, ya que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Apenas le contestaba lo que le preguntaba, es mas, ya ni siquiera lo iba a recibir con un beso cuando llegaba.

El norteamericano por su parte estaba tan enfocado en ese lienzo, que ya ni se fijaba si el británico estaba no sentado en el lugar que le asigno.

Arthur comenzaba a sentir de nuevo ese vacío, pero esta vez con la diferencia de que era mayor; y a cada rato se cuestionaba que ¿cuándo las cosas habían comenzado a ponerse mal?, y mas aun si veía aquella expresión frustrada del joven estadounidense.

Se encontraba en la habitación del de pupilas azuladas, respirando aquel dulce aroma de la chamarra del dueño de su corazón, se sentía patético, pero últimamente lo extrañaba y mucho, aunque jamás se lo diría; pero algo le decía que ya era tiempo de hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

><p>Con pasos ligeros bajo donde se encontraba el ojiazul tratando aun de lograr ese tono, esa sensación.<p>

Se acerco y le sonrió lo mas que pudo, ya que quería al menos saber que seguía ahí para el, pero al parecer no era así, pues apenas fue volteado a ver.

-Alfred…-lo llamo de forma suave.

-Mmm-y ese fue la respuesta que recibió.

-Git, iba a preguntarte, ¿si querías ir a cenar mañana conmigo?

-Lo siento, no puedo-su voz sonaba cansada y algo indiferente, no era esa voz con la cual lo conoció.

-Lo entiendo.

* * *

><p>Varios días probo, intento, pero nada consiguió, solo tristes negativas.<p>

Se sentía desprotegido, se sentía triste, se sentía…olvidado.

A diferencia de lo que fue hace unas semanas atrás, ahora se le podía ver usando la chaqueta americana, mientras dormía en el sofá, después de observar al pintor por mucho tiempo.

Ahora se le podía ver caminando debajo de la lluvia solo, si, sin aquel joven de gran sonrisa que lo acompañaba con un paraguas y un tierno abrazo.

Ahora inclusive, en una noche de demasiada vulnerabilidad, como niño pequeño y asustadizo (algo muy raro en el británico), acercándose, usando esa particular prenda con la que últimamente se le veía a todo momento, fue a sentarse en el suelo, al lado de Alfred, recargando su cabeza en un muslo del otro, mencionando suavemente lo tonto que era el americano, y el resultado fue…ser ignorado totalmente, ni siquiera una sola palabra ante aquel acto.

-Git…

* * *

><p>Bueno esto es todo, lamento el retraso de nuevo, pero al menos no he abandonado el proyecto.<p>

**Una cosa, por favor, ¿entienden lo que esta pasando?, ¿Si captaron lo que esta ocurriendo en el fic?, necesito que me dijan para saber si tengo que ser mas clara o especifica, o asi esta bien, plis, nrecesito su opinion.**

**Gracias.**


	19. Así lo decidiste, y así será

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. ¿qué no es obvio?**

**ADVERTENCIAS: NINGUNA, PERO CREO QUE aLFRED SE VA TENER QUE ESCONDER POR UN TIEMPO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19: Así lo decidiste, y así será<strong>

"_Según el diccionario la __**obsesión**__ es darle demasiada importancia a algo, donde esta no se puede alejarse de la mente y domina a la persona. Y eso tenia Alfred, una obsesión a ese cuadro, a ese lienzo, a conseguir la perfección del retrato, eso era lo que lo dominaba, que lo controlaba y que…lo alejaba de el"_

* * *

><p>Desesperado, así era como se sentía; triste, si eso también, muy, muy triste.<p>

Quería que todo regresara a lo que habían sido los días mas felices de su vida, donde se sentía querido, lejos de la soledad, donde a alguien le importaba…no ahora que tenia que recordarle al americano que tenia que comer, que tenia que dormir y descansar un poco, ahora que buscaba de una manera desesperada un poco de cariño y de afecto… ¿y todo para qué?...solo para ser ignorado.

¿Qué más podría hacer ahora?

Deseaba pasar tiempo con el ojiazul…así que se acerco al área de trabajo del ya mencionado, aprovechando que había subido a su habitación, para tomar el lienzo, el dichoso lienzo.

"_Gran error"_

-Arthur, ¿qué haces?-si también otro detalle, desde que el cuadro se adentro de sobremanera a la vida del pintor americano, los nombre de "Iggy ̴", "Artie ̴" y "Ángel", pasaron al olvido.

-Git, solo quiero guardar el cuadro por hoy, only for a one bloody day.

-Lo siento Arthur, pero no puedo, todavía no lo termino-suspiro y adquirió una expresión mas seria-Así que te agradecería que dejaras eso en su lugar.

-Alfred, ¡vamos, has estado aquí encerrado por semanas, sin hacer otra cosa que pintar ese fucking cuadro!-y con eso el británico se aferro mas al lienzo, sin notar que estaba un poco fresco y que con sus dedos estaba esparciendo un poco la pintura.

-Arthur, deja eso, ¿que no ves que lo estas arruinando?

No recibió respuesta, lo cual solo lo hiso enojar mas.

-Arthur Kirkland, ¡leaves this in it place now!-iba subiendo cada vez mas su tono de voz.

Al no ver reacción por parte del europeo, y al observar lo que le había hecho a su preciada obra de arte, lo tomo por una muñeca, con demasiada, demasiada fuerza, doblándosela un poco para atrás.

-Alfred, detente me estas lastimando, git-y era la verdad, mientras intentaba zafarse, sentía que como unos momentos mas su muñeca se quebraría-Idiot, duele, this hurt! Stop it!, please!

El americano después de tomar el lienzo, lo aventó contra la pared, y lo único que se escucho fue un estruendoso golpe, ya que era en serio que poseía una gran fuerza, y ese golpe acompañado de la queja de dolor de ojiverde.

-Te advertí que lo soltaras- eso sonó seco, frio y sin muestra de arrepentimiento alguno.

-Al…Alfred-las lagrimas de enojo se hicieron presentes-te odio, ¡I hate you!-comenzó a pararse-no sabes en que clase de persona te has convertido-eso ultimo lo soltó en casi susurro, bajando la mirada, su dolida mirada.

-Sabes qué Arthur, I don't need you, any more.

Arthur no le contestó, solo salió de la casa…

…estando afuera corrió hasta su hogar…

…llegando, cerrando la puerta…

…dejándose caer…

…sobando su enrojecida muñeca…

…llorando, si, dejando fluir todas esas lágrimas, esas cristalinas gotas, que ahora adornaban sus mejillas…

…sintiéndose solo, solo de nuevo…

…se sentía un idiota, por haber creído tan estúpida promesa….

…ligeros sollozos rompían el silencio de su hogar.

* * *

><p>¿Y qué paso con Alfred?<p>

El siguió pintando su cuadro, como si nada hubiese pasado.

¿Cuanto iba a durarle el gusto?

* * *

><p>Lo siento, la verda me costo hacer este capitulo, pero les dije que iba a haber un tanto de drama, y pues esta es la punta de, pero bueno Alfred tendra que esconderse por un tiempo.<p>

_**Próximo capitulo: Cayendo en el error.**_

_¿Alguien desea ver sufriendo a Alfred?_

_Yo, si._


	20. Cayendo en el error

**Disclaimer. ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: jajaja venganza, y recuerdos de la promesa que le hizo en el capitulo creo que 15 (promesa desde el corazón), si no se acuerdan , vuelvanlo a leer, asi tendra mas emotividad!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20: Cayendo en el error.<strong>

Una pincelada, seguida por otra mas, completando esos espacios vacíos, con aquella mezcla de pigmentos.

Estaba inspirado, estaba motivado, aunque en esos momentos no se sentía como el mismo.

Tomaba uno a uno los tubos de oleo, vaciándolos en las cantidades necesarias sobre la paleta. En frente de el pasaban un pincel de una forma, luego otro de algún otro material de cerdas y después uno mas delgado.

Sentía cierto enojo recorriendo su cuerpo, claro injustificado, mientras daba fuertes estocadas con el pincel contra la superficie plana. No era consiente de lo que hacia.

Metía más énfasis en los detalles del rostro, pero a la vez más fuerza, más necesidad de plasmar las imágenes de su mente

No paro, pasaron las horas y el continuo sentado, pintando, mezclando…creando.

Pasaron unas ocho horas, la luz del día comenzó a despedirse, dejando al pintor cada vez más expuesto a la oscuridad, por lo que llego un momento en el que tuvo que pararse para prender las luces de la habitación.

Localizo el interruptor, y giro decidido a regresar a donde estaba, mas cual seria su sorpresa al voltear y fijar la mirada en el cuadro, el cual…

…ya estaba terminado…

¿Qué había hecho?, poco a poco se acerco y efectivamente, aquel lienzo por fin había quedado concluido…pero de que manera.

Miraba la sonrisa, aquella sonrisa, tan marcada que parecía sobreactuada…un sonrojo tan sobresaliente, que fácilmente podía pasar por maquillaje…y los ojos, su calvario, casi se fue para atrás al ver aquella vidriosa mirada…si, había logrado por fin el tono, pero no había alcanzado a capturar la sensación, o al menos no la que deseaba, la que realmente quería…no esta, donde el sufrimiento y la tristeza se desbordaban por aquellas verdosas pupilas.

Arthur no era así, así tan…tan falso con sus expresiones, tan sobreactuado.

-Artie ̴-lo llamo, recordando al momento todo lo que había sucedido, hacia unas horas-Iggy ̴.

Pero, ¿para qué insistía?, si la habitación y la casa estaban solas…como ahora su vida.

Volteo a ver al sillón, si, aquel mueble donde el británico había pasado los últimos días viéndolo pintar, y ahí encima se encontraba su chamarra de aviador, la cual el ingles había usado por el mismo tiempo.

Fue acercándose, pera tomarla entre sus manos, mientras se sentaba, olio la prenda, encontrando un peculiar aroma a té, a Arthur.

Y hasta esos momentos se cuestiono…** ¿Qué diablos había hecho?**

El europeo tenia razón, se había vuelto un asco de persona…

…había ignorado, a la persona que amaba, lo había hecho menos…fuck, lo había lastimado.

Escuchaba esa voz, tan lastimada voz, diciéndole que le dolía, que lo soltara…que…que lo odiaba.

Llevo sus manos a la cabeza, se sentía el idiota mas grande le mundo, es más era el idiota mas grande del universo, ¿y porqué?, por su maldita obsesión, por aquel maldito retrato.

Volteo a verlo otra vez, y lo pensó, lo volvió a pensar, ¿cómo diablos había preferido un cuadro, a su ángel?

-¿Cómo?-decía suavemente, mientras todo dentro de el se derrumba, de la culpa, del enojo por ser tan imbécil-¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo?

Aquel cuadro, si, le haba costado mucho trabajo, y si, lo había puesto por encima del ingles, ¿pero ahora qué le quedaba?, si, aquel cuadro, que ni siquiera representaba lo que realmente era Arthur, ese cuadro solo ponía esas cosas que el británico de vez en cuando hacia, como sonreír tan tiernamente, sonrojarse de una manera adorable…y ahora al ver su retrato, le asustaba, pues esos pequeñitos detalles, no tan comunes en el ojiverde, era lo que el adoraba, pues para verlo así, tenia que luchar, hacer su esfuerzo, para que la recompensa fuera una sonrisa, un sonrojo.

Pero lo que mas le dolía, era ver esa mirada, tan triste, esa mirada que había pintado solo con recuerdos, mientras su mente divagaba…los recuerdo de esa tarde, cuando su ángel yacía en el piso, sobándose la muñeca que le había lastimado, mientras esas lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, cuando con todo el dolor del mundo le decía que lo odiaba…es mirada era la inspiración del daño que le había hecho…y no lo soportaba.

Tomo una manta para cubrir el retrato, y meterlo al closet, no quería verlo, no a eso…el quería…a Arthur.

Pero justa era la vida ¿no?, el lo había ignorado, no valorado, y esta lo hiso no entrar en razón para terminarlo de perder, verlo partir, mientras el como un maldito bastardo se quedaba ahí, sin hacer nada, si ni siquiera importarle que salía a la calle en el estado que iba… ¿pero qué diablos?, si las ultimas semanas poco le había importado eso, ni siquiera con esas tormentas que por la temporada caían tan repentinamente, sin importarle, que a Arthur le pasara algo por salir tan noche, porque el seguía con su terquedad, y eran las doce de la noche cuando el anglosajón, con ese infinito cariño se despedía, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla…

…justa era la vida ¿no?, y ahora esta se regocijaba en su cara, diciéndolo ¡Que esos dulces besos los hayas disfrutado hombre! pues la persona que te los daba, esta tarde salió con el alma rota de tu casa…

…y ahora meditaba lo justa que era la vida ¿no?, hacia unas semanas como se moría por demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, y hacia unos días, aquel ingles se acomodaba en su pierna, sentándose en una posición bastante incomoda, solo para recibir una mirada, aunque fuera una palabra, ¿pero a cambio que recibía?...mmm….

…la vida era jodidamente justa…pues le dio un ángel, un hermoso ángel, con su actitud y todo, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermoso…le había dado un ser que necesitaba amor, ser querido, ya que ese ser jamás pudo sentir algo así…le había dado a aquel anglosajón que necesitaba un héroe…le había dado a una persona buena, sin culpa alguna…le había dado a ese maravilloso ingles, el cual lo amaba tal y como era, el cual no pedía mucho, y se conformaba con solo estar a su lado…ese increíble británico que lo había soportado todo los últimos días, el cual jamás lo abandono, por estar arto o cansado…ese magnifico angelito...al cual el le había arrancado sus alas ese día, al cual no supo consolar, ni pedir una disculpa...al cual no tenia en esos momentos…era muy justa ¿verdad?.

…¡La vida era infinitamente, y jodidamente justa! …el quería terminar su cuadro…el quería lograr todo lo que se había propuesto con ese lienzo…y lo había conseguido…pero como la vida es justa, le había cobrado… ¿y qué le cobro?...pues simplemente con algo que al parecer ya no necesitaba…con algo que al parecer solo estaba estorbando en su vida…se cobro con lo que antes le había dado y el no había aprovechado…su angelito.

…justa la vida era, y ahora le gritaba, _¡Felicidades Alfred, eres un excelso pintor!...pero mírate bastardo, eres una basura como persona._

* * *

><p>El viento era fuerte, aunque no estaba lloviendo, caminaba por las calles de Paris…<p>

…"_Siempre que quiero a alguien me deja solo"…_

…"_Iggy, ángel te amo, y jamás te abandonare, llenare cada vacío de tu corazón, y jamás te volverás a sentir solo, porque soy un héroe, y como tal estaré en cada latido de tu corazón, my bittersweet ángel"…._

Se iba acordando de la promesa que le hiso aquel día, por eso se sentía un imbécil, y uno muy grande.

Llego a la casa del británico, las luces apagadas, y por más que toco nadie le abrió.

Decidió regresar a casa, mañana lo iría a ver a la librería.

…"No quiero que me dejes"…

… "Pero Artie, yo nunca haría eso"…

…Justa sonaba ahora la vida, ¿no?...

* * *

><p>Es algo asi como venganza, se lo merecia Alfred, pero bueno, al menos ya recapacito:<p>

**Proximo capitulo:** ¿y Arthur?


	21. ¿Y Arthur?

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia ni sus personajes son mios.**

**Advertencias: ¿donde esta Arthur?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21: ¿Y Arthur?<strong>

Caminaba de prisa, apresurando su andar, quería llegar rápido a la librería para aclarar todo.

Pero que gran sorpresa se llevo al encontrar al francés en ves de Arthur. ¿Qué acaso no era turno del británico?

Pero como era posible eso…si Francis se encontraba ocupado anotando quien sabe que, en unas gruesas libretas.

* * *

><p>Y así pasaron los días…Alfred iba en la mañana y no encontraba al ingles, y en las tardes cuando se suponía que el ojiverde debía estar en casa, solo encontraba las luces apagadas.<p>

Su desesperación era enorme, y su culpa aun más.

Llegaba a su casa, sin ganas de hacer nada...las pinturas que antes lo llamaban y lo invitaban a ser probadas sobre cualquier superficie, ahora solo le parecían vagas ilusiones de lo alguna vez había sido su vida.

¿Pero el se había buscado? ¿No?

Y ahora tendría que afrontar sus errores, sus grandes errores.

A la semana no lo soporto más, y llamo a su hermano, le pidió que viniera, a lo mejor el le podía ayudar con su dolor, o al menos decirle como recuperar a su ángel.

Matthew, su adorable hermano le contesto la llamad, respondiéndole que dentro de unos quince días llegaría.

* * *

><p>Todos los días Alfred lo buscaba, pero sin encontrarlo, y con eso su mente dedujo solo una cosa…<p>

-Arthur se regreso a Inglaterra.

Pero no quería creer eso, si de por si en Francia era difícil encontrarlo, a parte tener que agregar otro país. A demás el quería verlo, pedirle disculpas decirle cuanto lo ama, cuanto antes.

A la semana y media de la partida de su agridulce y angelical anglosajón, pensó que ya era hora de ir a preguntar a alguien que de seguro sabría donde estaba Arthur.

* * *

><p>Eran las diez de la mañana, de un día nublado, y con todo el deseo de enmendar su error entro a la librería, donde el francés seguía llenado datos, como había estado haciendo toda la semana.<p>

-Francis-llamo de una forma infantil, en cuanto entro al establecimiento de venta de libros.

-Oh lala, ¿mira quien esta por aquí?-saludo el galgo.

-Dime Francis, ¿dónde esta Arthur?-soltó sin mas rodeos de una forma amenazadora.

-Seria interesante responderte, pero creo que deberíamos vernos en alguna café del centro esta noche, mon ami.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se, es un capitulo demasiado cortito para todo el tiempo que me tarde, pero la verdadno se me ocurrian muchas cosas. El proximo capitulo ya tengo la mayor parte, pero aun no me convence, espero no tardarme tanto para subirlo.<strong>

Proximo capitulo: Platicas francesas.

Donde el misterio del anglosejon faforito de todos sera descubierto, o al menos donde diablos esta o que le paso.


	22. Platicas francesas

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: un Francis motivado por la magia del amor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22: Platicas francesas<strong>

Era un pequeño café cerca de centro, no era la gran cosa, pero era muy acogedor para platicar.

Cuando llego, Francis ya lo estaba esperando en una mesa.

-Sabes, me preguntaba cuando te ibas a decidir a entrar a preguntar sobre Arthur.

-¿Eh?-acaso, acababa de ser descubierto.

-Desde más de una semana te veo que vas a la librería, y te quedas mirando hacia el cristal, buscándolo-tomo un sorbo del capuchino que le acaban de llevar-y por fin entraste.

-Bueno, es que yo…

-No es necesario que lo expliques, puedo darme cuenta, que te preocupa que de verdad lo puedas perder, o Ai-je tort? (¿me equivoco?).

-…-Alfred no contesto.

-Oui, tengo la razón.

El silencio se hizo presente hasta que el americano tomo el valor de preguntar.

-¿Artie, está en Inglaterra?

-Eh.

-Sí, bueno, es que su casa esta con las luces apagadas, y ya no va a trabajar en la mañana.

-Oui, es cierto-y el chico de gafas sintió con esa respuesta que su mundo se venía abajo- si es cierto que ya no trabaja en la mañana para tu tranquilidad el sigue aquí en Paris.

-¿Entonces, por qué ya no va a trabajar?

-Tú mismo lo has dicho mon ami, ya no trabaja en la mañana, yo le cambie el turno, por eso cuando vas a buscarlo a su casa, no lo encuentras, porque se encuentra trabajando.

-¿Y por qué se lo cambiaste?

-Est facile (Es fácil) , es que conozco a mi amigo, y si está ocupado por las noches, no tendrá oportunidad de ir a un bar, y cometer una locura, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Eso ultimo causo un escalofrió, y un gran sentimiento de culpa en el norteamericano-Pero ¿él está bien?

-Mmm, pues, te diré.

El francés tomo un poco de su espumoso capuchino.

-Sabes Alfred, el día que Arthur me contó que había aceptado ser pintado, creí que solo era un broma, una buena broma, porque, no sé si sabrás que no fuiste el primero que le había propuesto eso.

-No, no lo sabía.

-Oui, al menos siempre tenía una propuesta al mes, y tú y yo sabemos porque lo buscan tanto-mientras hablaba, lo quitaba la mirada de la bebida caliente que estaba sobre la mesa.

-…sus ojos-atino a contestar.

-Sus ojos son muy especiales, poseen un lindo tono, todo un enigma para los artistas, más que eso, un reto.

-Lo sé-volvió a contestar.

-Pero a todos los mandaba, mmm, ¿cómo dice él?...así al fucking hell, todos, menos a ti.

-Yo…

-Jamás, había visto que le tuviera tanta confianza a alguien; no sé cómo acepto ser pintado y menos haciendo un desnudo, tampoco el cómo accedió a dormir en tu casa, cuando yo que lo conozco desde hace años, solo ha ido a dormir una vez a la mía, y eso se encerró en el cuarto, mientras yo tuve que dormir en la sala, mientras contigo permitió que estuvieras con él.

-Francis, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

-El me lo conto cuando regreso ese día de tu casa, con el alma destrozada, tampoco lo había visto así, tan soló me creerías que permitió que lo abrazara mientras lloraba.

-Ah?

-Sí, suena raro, pero él me llamo diciendo que se sentía mal, yo fui a su casa, y me sorprendió verlo en el estado que se encontraba.

-Yo…yo no quise, en serio no quería lastimar a mi ángel…

-No me lo digas a mí.

-Pero…

-¿Pero qué?-levanto una ceja el francés.

-Pero el me odia, el me lo dijo, antes de irse.

-No tanto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes que Arthur, siempre ha estado solo, nunca ha sentido mucho afecto a lo largo de su no tal larga vida, y por eso es muy difícil tratar con él; cuando te conoció, creo que por fin empezaba a sentir lo que le había hecho falta, hasta que tu creo que la regaste, y en grande, y por eso se volvió a encerrar en su mundo donde nada le puede hacer daño.

-Soy un idiota.

-Sí, sí, sí, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, y por eso, tienes que luchar por él, bueno eso si de verdad lo amas.

-Eso ¿qué tiene que ver?

-Tiene que ver, porque cuando alguien ama a alguien, a veces se tiene que sacrificar algo muy valioso, como yo, dentro de dos meses dejare la librería, dejare todo mi bello Paris, mi amada Francia, para ir en búsqueda de mi amado canadiense de ondulados cabellos, azuldada violetacia mirada, y de olvidadizo nombre.

-Mmm, me suena.

-Entonces, mon ami Alfred, para recuperarlo, si eso es lo que quieres, solo te queda l'amour, parce que la plus belle façon de cette vie, vous ne pouvez trancitar si vous êtes avec la personne que vous aimez (porque el camino mas bello de esta vida, solo se puede trancitar si estas con la persona que amas)-y con eso se paró dejando el dinero en la mesa, para empezar a caminar por la calle, si no antes voltearsey agregar- Je pense que même des gens comme vous et Arthur, ils méritent une seconde chance de vivre la magie de l'amour, si peu d'Alfred, se battre pour, peu importe combien vous avez à donner et à perdre sur le champ de bataille, parce que finalement la récompense sera la de plus merveilleux dans ce jeu vous pouvez donner un nom ... la vie (creo que hasta personas como tú y Arthur, merecen vivir la segunda oportunidad de la magia del amor, por eso pequeño Alfred, lucha por el, no importa cuánto tengas que dar y perder en el campo de batalla, porque al final la recompensa será la más maravillosa que podrás obtener en este juego de nombre...vida)

Lo vio alejarse, y solo pudo decir-Gracias Francis.

Tal vez, solo tal vez mañana seria otro día.

* * *

><p>Hahaha, Francis si se paso con su discurso, pero bueno tal vez de buenos frutos, ¿qué les parecio?, bueno espero pronto subir otro capitulo, el cual llevara el nombre de:<p>

redoble de tambores:** El otro lado del amor**

**Y por fin aparecera Arthur, despues de su repentina desaparición.**


	23. El otro lado del amor

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes son mios.**

**Advertencias: ¿depresión britanica?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: El otro lado del amor<strong>

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a acariciar su pálido rostro, y por eso supo que era hora…de voltearse para el otro lado, así de simple.

¿Sus ganas? Estaban en cero, como los últimos días.

¿Su vida? Mejor ni preguntar eso.

¿Su corazón? En una palabra…destrozado.

Y esas eran las preguntas matutinas, que Arthur Kirkland se hacía cada día.

Pero para que tratar de responder con falsa hipocresía, diciéndose a sí mismo que tal vez su vida iba a estar mejor, que sus ganas ese días estaban al tope, listo para una carrera de su casa, hasta la Torre Eiffel, y mucho menos como para decir que su corazón se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, listo para volver a amar, o mejor aún como para sentarse a fuera de su casa, porque de seguro ese día Alfred iría a buscarlo, y le traería un ramo de bellas flores, mientras le decía lo mucho que lo quería, y blablablá,

Eso se lo dejaba a las personas ingenuas, que de seguro en esos momentos si eran felices.

* * *

><p>Para los que le interesen saber cómo había estado el europeo, pues esto les va a interesar.<p>

* * *

><p>Desde ese día solo se la pasaba cuestionándose, qué diablos había hecho mal y si acaso se había ganado eso.<p>

¿Qué era para Arthur la soledad antes de Alfred?

Solo una parte de su vida, si, ya saben, esa sombra que te acompaña en partes del día, que te saluda, y te desea buenas noches antes de irte a dormir.

¿Qué es la soledad para Arthur después de Alfred?

Todo.

¿Valía la pena recordar esas dulces sonrisas, esos besos, sus tiernos abrazos?

Si, toda la pena del mundo.

¿Por qué?

Porque al menos pudo sentirlos, por primera y última vez en su vida.

¿Cómo había sucedido eso?

No lo sabía, pues un día era feliz, tan feliz, que toda su vida pasada se había convertido en cenizas, y ya de eso nada quedaba; y al otro día, estaba solo, con el corazón en una mano, mientras sus recuerdos tomaban fuerza amenazándolo, diciéndole que cuando volteara a ver una sombra ellos estaría listos para saltar a su mete de nuevo, agregándole su más reciente desilusión.

¿Por qué dolía tanto?, si no era la gran cosa.

Porque, les gustaría saber por qué…porque jamás en su vida se había sentido tan vivo, tan lleno de pequeños sueños, que crecían con cada sonrisa por parte del americano, con cada palabra de amor, con cada esperanza que este metía en su corazón.

¿Qué haría?

Nada, no podía hacer nada, Alfred se lo había dejado en claro ese día, y aparte al parecer no le importaba mucho, pues ni siquiera lo había ido a buscar.

¿Lo podría superar alguna vez?

No.

¿Algún día podría olvidar a Alfred?

…

A él le gustaría saber lo mismo.

* * *

><p>En a mete del británico, preguntas como esta hacían su Aparicio a cada momento, a cada rato.<p>

Y ese día le agregaría una más.

¿Estuvo bien lo que hiso por Alfred ayer?

…

Esperaba que sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Y por fin aparecio Arthur, con todo y depresión , pero aparecio.<strong>

Hola, lamento el retrazo, pero es que estos días estuve leyendo un fic de demasados capitulos, que desde hacia mucho tiempo tenia ganas de terminarlo de leer, y por fin pudo, asi que espero subir mis capitulos en estos dias.

Bueno, este capitulo salio cortito, pero es por una buena razón, al ultimo momento desidi dividirlo en dos, y la segunda parte espero subirla el una hora a mas tardar, asi que esperenla.

**Proximo capitulo: El misterio del cuadro.**

Donde veran que hiso Arthur ayer por Alfred.

Y se enteraran de algo curioso.


	24. El misterio del cuadro

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: frances un poco subido de tono, no ni tanto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24: El misterio del cuadro.<strong>

-"Creo que hasta personas como tú y Arthur, merecen vivir la segunda oportunidad de la magia del amor, por eso pequeño Alfred, lucha por él, no importa cuánto tengas que dar y perder en el campo de batalla, porque al final la recompensa será la más maravillosa que podrás obtener…"

Alfred recordaba las palabras que le había dicho hacia unos días ese extravagante francés, y por raro que parecía tenía razón, y por eso estaba ahí, listo para entrar, para hablar, pedir disculpas, y luego ir por su Arthur.

¿Dónde se encontraba?

Pues, enfrente el Institut des Arts de la France (Instituto de artes de Francia).

* * *

><p>-Señor Jones, el director está esperándolo-lo llamo una señorita que se estaba limando las uñas.<p>

-Gracias-y con eso accedió a la oficina del director.

-Buenas tardes Señor Jones, a que debemos tan gratificante visita a esta institución.

-Señor, antes que nada, vengo a agradecerles la oportunidad que me dieron, y a pedir una disculpa por declinar esta.

Si, Alfred estaba dejando pasar su oportunidad de asistir a esa prestigiosa escuela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_-Estas seguro, mon ami. _

_-Yes-le contesto al francés._

_-Pero es el Institut des Arts de la France, rara vez le dan oportunidad a alguien de ingresar becado._

_-Pues rara vez conocerás a alguien como Arthur._

_- l'amour est une chose merveilleuse, n'est-ce pas? __(El amor es algo maravilloso, ¿o no?)._

_-Es que como voy a ingresar a esa escuela con la pintura con la que me obsesione, no sería algo normal, además esta maldita, por causar que lastimara a un angelito._

_-¿Entonces es por Arthur?_

_-¿Por quién más seria?_

_-Pues, si es en nombre del amor, bienvenida sea tu decisión._

_**Fin del flashback **_

* * *

><p>-¿Entonces, no quiere ingresar?-pregunto un tanto sorprendido el directivo de la escuela.<p>

-Lo siento, pero yo tengo una gran prioridad.

Y en eso se acordó de una plática que tuvo con su madre cuando era pequeño

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback.<strong>_

_-Mom, seré el mejor pintor, así ustedes estarán orgullosos, y todos sus esfuerzos serán recompensados-decía un entusiasmado niño de alrededor de diez años._

_-My Little Alfi __̴, no importa lo que seas de grande, dad and me, estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes dos, además, sabes me gustaría más, que encontraras a esa persona especial, la que te haga sonreír, reír, y al cual ames profundamente, así me sentiría la madre más feliz del mundo._

_-¿Enserio, momy?_

_-Yes, espero que esa sea tu prioridad en la vida-sonrió con gran dulzura aquella mujer._

_-¿Piori…prio…prioridad?_

_-Yes honey, ahora llama a Matty, vamos a comer._

_-Yes, mom._

_-Recuérdalo Alfred, la prioridad del amor, sobre la de la fama._

_**Fin del flashback **_

* * *

><p>-¿Pero a que se refiere?<p>

-Me refiero a que no podre entregar la pintura, porque no me encuentro en condiciones sentimentales para hacerlo.

-Pero-rio un poco el mayor-si usted ya entrego un trabajo, y déjeme decirle que es magnífico.

-What?-dijo sorprendido, bastante asombrado el ojiazul.

-Sí, usted entrego el trabajo ayer.

-Pero, yo no pude haber sido, no tengo un trabajo para entregar.

-Guau, a usted le gusta bromear verdad-sonrió-bueno aquí apreciamos mucho eso.

-Yo no fui Señor-lo miro con seriedad-y no es una broma.

El mayor de los dos, se separó un tanto del escritorio, llevándose una mano al barbilla, pensando, en pocas palabras-Espere tantito Señor Jones.

-Ok.

Y con eso el director busco unos folders en su escritorio hasta encontrar el que buscaba, sacando un papelito y acercándose al transmisor también de su escritorio.-René, necesito que traigas el trabajo del posible alumno Alfred F. Jones, la clave es 04071775.

Esperaron un rato, hasta que un joven trajo un portafolio de artes-Es este señor.

-Pues, que espera joven René, ábralo, y muéstrele al joven Jones su gran trabajo.

El chico obedeció a su jefe, y abrió el portafolio, sacando un lienzo con cuidado, como si de la misma Mona Lisa se tratase. Y después de tenerlo a fuera de ese contenedor, se lo paso al americano.

-No lo pudo creer-murmuro Alfred.

-¿Cómo que no lo puede creer?-sonrió el director-bueno tiene que creerlo, pues pienso que esta será la próxima gran pieza del Musée du Louvre, o ¿usted qué cree joven René?

-Sans aucun doute (Sin duda alguna señor).

Alfred sostenía enfrente de sus ojos, su pintura, esa que conocía bien, esa tan apasionada, tan increíble, tan llena de amor y entrega…en frente de su azulada mirada estaba la pintura con fondo negro, con los elementos de un sofá de terciopelo rojo, y unas cuantas rosas invadiendo el blao piso…y en medio, un adorable ángel, como vino al mundo…si, ese era el desnudo que había pintado de Iggy.

-¿Pero cómo, si este cuadro era de Artie?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_-Iggy __̴__-llamo el entusiasmado americano llegando a la casa del inglés._

_-Hola Alfred-sonrió dulcemente-_

_-Wa, que linda sonrisa._

_-Git._

_-Bueno, mira esto es para ti- le dio una gran caja un poco plana._

_Entraron a la elegante y arreglada casa del ojiverde, mientras este abría el regalo de su idiota favorito._

_-Pero Alfred, este es…_

_-…si, es tu desnudo, es que, es para que tú te lo quedes, para que recuerdes lo mucho que te amor, y lo lindo que eres para mí._

_-¿Qué no lo ibas a entregar al Instituto?_

_-Pues, no, no quiero que ellos te vean así, pues tu eres solo para mí-sonrió._

_-Pero…Al-se sonrojo un poco._

_-Mejor me esforzare en tu retrato, y eso es lo que entregare._

_-__Thank__you__, git._

_**Fin del flashback**_

* * *

><p>-En serio señor Jones, su trabajo… est grand!<p>

-Sí señor, no he visto en los últimos años, trabajo tan más increíble.

-¿René?-señalo el americano-¿Te llamas René?

-Oui.

-René, me podrías decir, ¿Quién trajo el trabajo?

-Pues, era un chico, rubio, ojos verdes muy profundos, con acento inglés, y unas grandes cejas- hiso una pausa-…de hecho creo que es idéntico al modelo de su cuadro.

-¿Se llamaba Arthur Kirkland?

-Oui.

-Disculpe que interrumpa su entrevista Señor Jones, pero tengo una pregunta un poco interesante, para usted.

-Adelante.

-¿De dónde lo saco?, me refiero al modelo-sonrió-…es que para ser honestos, es muy bello, y debió de haber sido caro.

-Ah?

-Supongo que si-dejo René- chicos como él tiene una alta tarifa.

-Pero señor Jones, de todos modos me pasaría su número, en la academia necesitamos modelos así de dispuestos.

Alfred no lo estaba pareciendo el tono que adquiría la plática.

-Creo que muchos alumnos pagarían muy bien para pintarlo, y un poco más para después de pintarlo, rattraper (cogerlo).

-No debió de haber dicho eso-alzo la voz Alfred- él es un ángel, el chico con el más puro corazón que he conocido y no es ninguna salope cher (perra barata)- y así el estadounidense puso en práctica el francés que sabía- y no permitiré que le falten al respeto…

-Porque usted lo ama-complemento el director- lo siento no fue mi intensión ofender al chico, pero creo que ustedes tienen un gran problema, y usted debe de saber lo mucho que lo necesita en su vida, porque lo ama demasiado.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-pregunto un poco más tranquilo el americano.

-Oh, mona mí, solo debiste de ver la cara que traía el pobre, y más cuando dijo que era lo último que tenia de usted.

-Las lágrimas casi rodaron por sus mejillas-complemento René.

-Oh, maldita sea, ¿por qué todos los franceses me aconsejan?

-Porque, de seguro nos damos cuenta, lo mucho que se quieren, y lo mucho que ustedes dos están destinados el uno para el otro.

-Ve Alfred, recupéralo-dijo el joven René.

-Y señor Jones, su puesto en esta escuela, está asegurado, tal vez no pueda entrar este año, pero no importa cuando venga, yo lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos, y espero que para ese entonces haya hecho feliz a su ángel, o me veré forzado a conseguirle un trabajo como modelo.

-Gracias.

Y con eso salió de la dirección dejando a los dos franceses, rogando por la iluminación de esa cabecita distraída del de gafas.

* * *

><p>Arthur, tomaba su te, ese que al menos lo hacia sonreír un poco, mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_-__B__onjour mon ami dépressif (Hola, mi depresivo amigo)-saludo el francés, al ver a Arthur entrando en la librería listo para cambiar turno._

_-Hello, Francis-contesto algo seco._

_-Adivina ¿quién va a renunciar a su sueño, por ti?_

_-…-no contesto, quería estar equivocado._

_-Oui, mon ami Alfred._

_-Es un idiota, ¿Cómo va a hacer eso?_

_-Pues, te ama demasiado._

_-Pero…-murmuro-…él no puede abandonar su sueño._

_-Pues, vaya que si puede, y por eso no entregara su pintura, y sin pintura no tendrá derecho de acceder al Instituto._

_-¿Así que sin pintura?- lo pensó un poco._

_-¿Arthur?_

_-Francis… ¿podrías esperarme tantito?…es que…olvide…la….la tetera en casa…y…bueno ya sabes es peligroso, que se quede encendida hehehe-rio nerviosamente, mientras salía del a librería, corriendo hacia su casa._

_Llego a esta, y se dirigió a su estudio para buscar la clave para que Alfred no dejara su sueño._

_**Fin del flashback**_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Francis, rogaba porque Arthur hubiera captado sus indirectas, y fuera a arreglar el error que iba a cometer el americano.<p>

* * *

><p>Jajaja, esta capitulo nacio de la nada, no lo tenia planeado, pero hoy decidi hacerlo, asi que espero que sea de su agrado, y bueno, los franceses son unos pervertidos, pero dan buenos consejos de amor<p>

Y artie, es tan lido, jajaja espero que Alfred lo valore.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo:

**Proximo capitulo: Calendario de poesias.**

Jajajaja, tuve que hacer un poema de doce estrofas, pero como ya lo tengo creo que no me tardare mucho para actualizar.

nos vemos


	25. Calendario de poesias

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: ajajaj un calendario.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25: Calendario de poesías<strong>

-Hello Fracis-saludaba un desanimado inglés, mientras dejaba su gabardina, en la bodega de la librería.

-Bonjour, Arthur.

El ojiverde se acomodaba en el mostrador, moviendo unas cuantas carpetas y libros; volteo un poco su mirada hacia la pared, y vio algo que estaba seguro que no estaba ahí antes.

-Francis-el mencionado volteo-¿desde cuándo tenemos ese calendario?-señalo a la pared, donde efectivamente se encontraba dicho calendario.

-Desde hoy, mon ami.

-Está bien-suspiro el británico-¿pero porque está abierto en enero, si se supone que estamos en noviembre?

-Mmm, por nada especial, solo te diré que un loco americano no conoce mucho sobre fechas, pero que se le va a hacer-tomo sus cosas y se encamino a la salida-Nos vemos Arthur, y yo te recomendaría que le echaras una ojeadita a ese calendario.

-Ah?-pero ya no tuvo tiempo de reclamar pues el galo ya se había ido.

Tomo el librillo de la pared, para darle una ojeadita como le había dicho el ojiazul.

Pero cual sería su sorpresa al encontrar unas cuantas palabras escritas en pluma negra a lado del mes.

* * *

><p><em>Querido Iggy:<em>

_Sé que no tengo derecho a llamarte así, así y de ninguna otra forma…pero era necesario escribirte, ya que te he buscado, y por una cosa o por otra no hemos coincidido, a parte, no tengo aun la intención de hablar contigo, y no por lo que tú crees, sino porque tengo planeado ganar tu corazón, de una forma detallista, la cual pensé jamás usar._

_Sé también que no tengo ningún derecho meterte en este juego después delo que hice, y más aun sin tu consentimiento, y por eso te dijo que no es necesario que lo sigas, yo no te obligare. Pero si te interesa, y aun piensas que este idiota puede tener una oportunidad, lee esto:_

_El juego, el mejor juego que he jugado, al cual le voy a apostar mi vida y mi alma es así:_

_Durante doce días déjame decirte lo mucho que te amo, y lo que significas para mí, lo que planeo para nuestro futuro, déjame compensarte verbalmente lo que me falto estos últimos días._

_El treceavo día te dejare pensar las cosas, y espero que de verdad pienses en que te haría feliz, y que es lo que es mejor para ti, no importa si tu felicidad es lejos de mí, porque si tú eres feliz, yo lo soy también, aunque duela._

_El día número catorce, estaré en la torre Eiffel, esperándote, con tu decisión, sea un sí o un no, te esperare con todos los reclamos e insultos que quieras soltarme, si vas a golpearme no lo dudes también; si es para darme otra oportunidad, eso solo dependerá de ti, te prometo no reclamarte ante tu decisión y dejarte ir. Aunque si en verdad piensas que no valgo ni siquiera la pena que te presentes, también estaré de acuerdo._

_No pondré una hora establecida, pero yo estaré de las 5:00 a las 10:00 de la noche._

_No quiero decirte lo idiota que soy, no aquí, no en un papel, lamento hacerte esperar, pero eso te lo diré en catorce días._

_Con gran arrepentimiento, de verdad y corazón: Alfred F. Jones: el idiota que lastimo a su dulce angelito._

* * *

><p>¿Qué diablos era eso?, acaso un intento desesperado del americano, por conquistarlo.<p>

Al principio había decidido ignóralo, es más pensaba que la basura deseaba tener ese calendario dentro de ella.

Pero después unos fallidos intentos por deshacerse de él, no le quedó otra más que ver de qué se trataba.

Volvió a abrirlo, y vio que en uno de los recuadros del mes de Enero había otras palabras las cuales decían:

**Day 1: JANUARY **

Que tal Artie es Enero, y sabes que sería mejor que festejar año nuevo, bueno pues sería estar contigo.

Podría pintarlo de una o dos maneras,

podría pintarlo por noche enteras

podría dar mis días

podría dar inclusive mi vida

Eso había sido raro, aunque debía admitir que la pequeña estrofa de poema era linda. Volteo la hoja a febrero, pero no había nada.

* * *

><p>Y lo que pasaba es que cada día cuando el europeo no estaba en la librería, Francis permitía al estadounidense pasar a anotar lo que le tocaba al mes.<p>

* * *

><p>Y así Arthur pudo encontrar lo siguiente, día a día.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2: FEBRUARY<strong>

Be mine Valentine Iggy, for this day on, now and forever.

Podría tomar tus rasgos,

todos, no solo los más marcados

dibujarlos una y otra vez

repasarlos hasta capturar todo tu ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3: MARCH<strong>

¿Te gusta en Día de San Patricio? Sabes conozco un lindo lugar donde podríamos ir, estoy seguro que nos divertiremos, porque yo me encargare que tú lo disfrutes.

Lo vería de una y mil perspectivas.

lo adoraría por mi vida eterna

ocuparía en ti todas las técnicas

haría cuadros de infinitas maneras.

* * *

><p>Ya no quería leer eso, pues le dolía no saber si eso era verdadero, o eran otras de esas promesas falsas que le hiso Alfred.<p>

Decidió no hacer caso a ese montón de hojas; pero siempre terminaba leyéndolo una y otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4: APRIL<strong>

Happy Birthday Iggy, lo ves, no se me olvido, porque tú eres muy importante para mí, este día me gustaría decirte lo mucho que te amo, y aparte consentirte, llenarte de besos y carisias, lo haría un día inolvidable, y ¿sabes por qué? Porque ese día hace algunos añitos un lindo bebé cejon llego a la tierra, llenado la vida de muchas personas.

La luna celosa va a estar

de tu palidez, la cual voy a pintar,

esa gama de verdes, que a nombre responden a mirada

que no se han de encontrar ni en los jardines de tu reina amada.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5: MAY<strong>

Hoy todos dejan de laborar, ¿por qué no vamos a dar un vuelta por ahí?

Por saber cómo pintar el amor

he inventado nuevos tonos de color

por descubrir como pintar la pasión

he estado perdiendo el tiempo, y de esta la noción.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6: JUNE<strong>

Fiesta de la música, sé que lo adoras, así que, iremos a la festividad, tu y yo como pareja, tan enamorados.

Mírame a mí, un tonto pintor

que ha estado escribiendo barata poesía,

veme bien, un ingenuo pintor

que últimamente ha detenido su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7: JULY<strong>

¿Alguna vez has ido a Estados Unidos? Bueno, pues te llevare para presumir que tengo un lindo angelito al cual darle mucho amor, y estoy seguro que todos se pondrán celosos, y dejaran las festividades dl cuatro de julio, para conocerte, pero yo no les dejare. Te mostrare todos los lugares que conozco, y si no te molesta me gustaría presentarte ante mis padres, ellos descansan en un lindo panteón pero sé que les haría muy felices ver que me gane el corazón de alguien como tú.

Conjugando sobras y luces

he llegado a comprender

que mi miedo más grande es,

el de llegarte a perder.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8: AUGUST<strong>

Quedémonos en casa, a contar nuestros sueños, comer helado, y entregarnos en profundo acto de amor.

Y en su tonalidad vivida

he entendido el porqué de tu huida

y en el desemboque de sombras desmedidas

hoy te pido que regreses a mi vida

* * *

><p><strong>Day 9: SEPTEMBER<strong>

Nuestro aniversario, ¿qué podremos hacer?, te gustaría sentarnos a platicar, para ver todo lo que podemos hacer ese día, nuestro día Iggy.

Ya que los dos juntos

podremos marcar líneas, planos y puntos

abriremos las puertas de los misterios

nos fundiremos en un mismo lienzo.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 10: OCTOBER <strong>

Halloween, yeah, lo adoro, y sabes, te puedes disfrazar de angelito, iremos a una cabaña y nos divertiremos, que te parece, mi dulce tentación.

Combinaremos en azul y en verde,

tu técnica, mi técnica

y demostraremos que al amor nada se le debe

en esta pintura épica.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 11: NOVEMBER<strong>

En mi país es día de dar gracias, y yo lo haría, por haberte conocido, porque tú me amas, y por qué somos felices.

Mil veces gracias Iggy, por hacer mi vida completamente especial. I love you.

Plasmar la textura de nuestros sentimientos,

sin hacer degrado de los bellos momentos,

bocetar el amor en una palabra

y capturarlo en infinitas pinceladas.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 12: DECEMBER<strong>

All I want for Christmas is you, only you, my bittersweet angle, my lovely Artie.

Porque la grandeza de este arte no es,

a la perfección hacerla bien,

si no por esta ver,

que a alguien especial puedes conocer.

* * *

><p>-Y eso es lo último-decía el británico, dejando el calendario en el mostrador. Habían sido los doce, días, y en el calendario solo había doce meses, y por eso todos había acabado, ahora solo lo tenía que pensar.<p>

¿Pero qué tenía que decidir?

En su mundo se encontraba cuando noto un papelito en medio del calendario, lo tomo entre sus manos, y pudo ver todas esas estrofas juntas formando un poema, justamente de doce estrofas, el cual llevaba por título:

"Como pintar el amor de Arthur"

Soltó una leve risita, pues aquel gordo americano se había inspirado en lo que era sus poema favorito.

-You…git. Ahora esa sería una difícil decisión.

* * *

><p>Taran, bueno espero que les haya gustado pues, trate de hacer lo mejor que pude, y`pues bien, nos veremos en el <strong>siguiente capitulo: Desde Canadá.<strong>

* * *

><p>Y como un extra aqui les dejo el poema completo, el cual salio de lo mas profundo del corazón de Alfred, para su amado anglocejón.<p>

Y bueno, si aluien se acuerda habia ya puesto el poema de como pintar el amor, el cael era del libro que le regala Arthur a Alfred, y en este caso seria como la complementación, que le escribe Alfred, para expresar lo mucho que lo quiere.

(El poema es mio, es raro, pero es mio, asi que no lo copie, y mucho menos lo modifique)

**Como pintar el amor (en su titulo original)**

**Como pintar el amor de Arthur (en el titulo que le di en el fic)**

Podría pintarlo de una o dos maneras,  
>podría pintarlo por noche enteras<br>podría dar mis días  
>podría dar inclusive mi vida<p>

Podría tomar tus rasgos,  
>todos, no solo los más marcados<br>dibujarlos una y otra vez  
>repasarlos hasta capturar todo tu ser.<p>

Lo vería de una y mil perspectivas.  
>lo adoraría por mi vida eterna<br>ocuparía en ti todas las técnicas  
>haría cuadros de infinitas maneras.<p>

La luna celosa va a estar  
>de tu palidez, la cual voy a pintar,<br>esa gama de verdes, que a nombre responden a mirada  
>que no se han de encontrar ni en los jardines de tu reina amada.<p>

Por saber cómo pintar el amor  
>he inventado nuevos tonos de color<br>por descubrir como pintar la pasión  
>he estado perdiendo el tiempo, y de esta la noción.<p>

Mírame a mí, un tonto pintor  
>que ha estado escribiendo barata poesía,<br>veme bien, un ingenuo pintor  
>que últimamente ha detenido su vida.<p>

Conjugando sobras y luces  
>he llegado a comprender<br>que mi miedo más grande es,  
>el de llegarte a perder.<p>

Y en su tonalidad vivida  
>he entendido el porqué de tu huida<br>y en el desemboque de sombras desmedidas  
>hoy te pido que regreses a mi vida<p>

Ya que los dos juntos  
>podremos marcar líneas, planos y puntos<br>abriremos las puertas de los misterios  
>nos fundiremos en un mismo lienzo.<p>

Combinaremos en azul y en verde,  
>tu técnica, mi técnica<br>y demostraremos que al amor nada se le debe  
>en esta pintura épica.<p>

Plasmar la textura de nuestros sentimientos,  
>sin hacer degrado de los bellos momentos,<br>bocetar el amor en una palabra  
>y capturarlo en infinitas pinceladas.<p>

Porque la grandeza de este arte no es,  
>a la perfección hacerla bien,<br>si no por esta ver,  
>que a alguien especial puedes conocer.<p>

Lo siento, se que esta raro, pero son las palabras de una loca que necesitaba escribirlo para este fic, aun mas loco.

Nos vemos: Bye.


	26. Desde Canadá

**Disclaimer:** ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** ninguna.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26: Desde Canadá <strong>

Hoy el calendario marcaba….

_**Day 13: YOU ONLY HAVE TO THINK IN YOUR HAPPINESS **_

Si, hoy era el día que tenía que pensar las cosas, tomárselo con calma y con una que otra taza de té.

-Alfred, ¿qué voy a hacer?...

Y es que le era tan difícil pensar con tantos recuerdos viniéndose a su mente uno tras otro golpeando con fuerza, como las olas a los acantilados.

Además quien le aseguraba que eso no se iba a repetir, y que el vuelva a quedar olvidado…no lo podría resistir un sola vez más.

Arthur llevaba horas sentado en su sala, ya se había acabado toda la tetera y los bocadillos.

Cuando por fin se hartó, tomo su bufanda, su gabardina y salió a pasear… ¿qué mejor que pasear por las calles parisinas cuando se tiene un problema del corazón?

* * *

><p>Por otro lado el mencionado se encontraba, en una linda cafetería hablando con Francis.<p>

-Est-il le matin? (¿Es mañana?).

-Sí, mañana me dirá, si es que va-decía el ojiazul mientras disfrutaba de un capuchino.

-Surte, mucha suerte Alfred, mon ami.

-Gracias igualmente.

-Oui, yo también quiero estar junto a mi canadiense, para abrasarlo, besarlo y darle todo mi amour.

-What?

-Ya sabes, cosas francesas…hohoho se va a divertir.

-Suerte de todos modos.

* * *

><p>Las calles eran un poco frías, pero al menos podía respirar aire fresco y así se podía concentrar mejor.<p>

Caminaba por una calle y luego se cruzaba a otra, yendo por callejones conocidos y otros no tanto, lo único que quería era encontrar una respuesta.

* * *

><p>-¿Y cómo lo conociste?<p>

-Bueno, yo estaba en Canadá hace un año, tuve que ir a recoger unos libros para la librería; Arthur no pudo ir, se sentía enfermo y pues yo tuve que ir…llegué a recoger los libros, y después decidí dar una vuelta a un gran parque cerca de ahí…era hermoso, tan lindo…

-Sí, los parques canadienses son increíbles-comento el americano.

-Yo no estaba hablando del parque, yo hablaba de ese rubio chico, de inocente mirada…

-Oh, vaya.

-Yo estaba en el parque sentado debajo de un árbol, cuando lo vi pasar corriendo, llevaba prisa y bastantes cosas en las manos, iba tan rápido que cayo, yo me acerque a ayudarlo y cuando levanto su mirada fue…l'amour à première vue (amor a primera vista).

-Suena muy lindo, es como me paso con Iggy, lo vi, y sus ojos se quedaron en mi corazón, esa forma de sonreír, su risa su…

-¿Quién es tu enamorado hermanito?

Alfred se asustó al sentir dos brazos abrasarlo por la espalda; poco a poco volteo a ver al causante de su casi infarto.

-Matt.

-Hello, Alfred-dijo el dulce chico, de cabello rubio, y ojos violeta-azul.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Te dije que iba a venir a verte hoy, llegue a tu casa y no estabas así que pensé que debías estar comiendo-Matthew volteo a ver al acompañante de su hermano, y lo reconoció al instante- ¿Oye tu eres el francés que me ayudo con mis cosas en el parque?

* * *

><p>Se metió a ver una exposición de arte, veía cada pintura, cada textura, cada matiz…y aun así ninguna como las pinceladas de Alfred.<p>

* * *

><p>-Oui…y ¿et vous êtes le petit ange? (¿Y tú eres el pequeño ángel?)- pregunto Francis parándose de su asiente y yendo a tomar las manos del joven canadiense.<p>

-Etto…eso creo-contesto algo confundido Matt.

* * *

><p>Arthur veía que la noche estaba a punto de comenzar, así que decidió regresar a su casa…cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar al francés bien acompañado.<p>

-Bonjour, mon ami Arthur.

-Hello Francis.

-Hola, ¿tú eres Iggy?-pregunto tímidamente el canadiense.

-Ah sí… y ¿tú eres?-el inglés trato de no sonar descortés.

- Soy Matthew, el hermano menor de Alfred.

-Arthur es el, es mi ángel de Canadá, y resulto ser el hermano de Alfred, que le monde est petit (que pequeño es el mundo).

-Vaya-el británico no lo podía creer.

-Arthur, estoy feliz que mi brother encontrara a alguien como tú, pero lástima que no te supo retener…esto enterado…y solo te diré, que lo pienses muy bien…no es porque sea mi hermano, pero Alfred puede ser muy descuidado, un desastre y comete errores, pero tiene un gran corazón con buenas intenciones.

* * *

><p>Arthur se despidió de los dos, que al parecer tenían toda la noche por adelante, Francis le iba a dar un recorrido a Matt por Francia.<p>

* * *

><p>Esas últimas palabras le dejaron mucho que pensar, pero mañana será otro día…<p>

* * *

><p>-Artie, ángel perdóname-decía el americano a punto de ir a dormir-espero que me aceptes de nuevo, y si no al menos que seas feliz…Iggy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, bueno este es el penultimo capitulo, y como ya sabran el proximo sera el final de este fic.<strong>

**Todos sus review me han ayudado mucho, y pues por eso intentare hacer un gran final, todavia no lo tengo escrito, mi libreta esta en ceros, pero prometo no tardar demasiado.**

**Con mis demas fic, tambien espero actualizar rapido.**

**Buno, desde hace muchos capituos deje de poner adelantos, pero este por ser el penultimo capitulo, pondre el adelanto del final, se que no es mucho, y es para dejarlos pensando...jajaja...**

**Capítulo 27: La meme histoire**

Y en su mente y su corazón la fecha era…

_**Day 14: TODAY IS THE DAY.**_

Y el estadounidense lo esperaba sentado en una banca, a él, a su ángel…

…y volvió a ver su reloj, ya eran casi las 10:00, y Arthur aun no llegaba…

…¿acaso no lo quería volver en toda su vida?...

…lo siento Alfred…

...no puedo…

* * *

><p><strong>Chao!<strong>


	27. La meme historie

**Disclaimer: Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: HAY, ES EL FINAL (SNIFF*) a y un poco de lime, casi nada.**

**Nota importante:** Les recomiendo que lean el fic con la canción: la meme histoire de Fist, aqui les dejo el link, es una bella canción , y la verdad les ayudara a darse una indea mas parisense.

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t ub e . c o m / w a tc h ? v = u d 0 D c Q a Z G m o

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27: La meme histoire<strong>

Y en su mente y su corazón la fecha era…

_**Day 14: TODAY IS THE DAY.**_

* * *

><p>Suaves eran las caricias que el viento le hacía a la copas de los árboles, con suaves murmullos su camino era acompañado; y ahí a lo lejos podía ver la Torre Eiffel, gran símbolo del amor, esa estructura que presencio varios paseos con su ángel, tantos besos y palabras de amor, debajo de ella comieron crepas, se abrazaron…se amaron.<p>

Vio una banca, una solitaria banca cerca del famoso monumento, se sentó, vio su reloj, y eran las cuatro. Sería cuestión de esperar o simplemente olvidar.

* * *

><p>El frio del cristal en su mejilla, combinándose con sus discretas lágrimas, que recorrían por su mejilla, mientras veía como Paris se alejaba de su campo visual.<p>

Eran las cinco y media en su reloj. Alfred desde hace una media hora lo debía de estar esperando.

Era un cobarde, lo sabía, pero ese día darían las diez y el no estaría ahí, no estaría con Alfred, nadie lo podría lastimar de nuevo…lo olvidaría y su vida sería lo que era antes de haberlo conocido…"un gran vacío"…él nunca había sido un cobarde, pero Alfred había sido su todo, y si lo volvía a lastimar…él no podría soportarlo.

-Lo siento Alfred, soy lo demasiado cobarde, para querer salir herido…estoy seguro que me olvidaras, y te enamoraras de alguien que esté dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo-susurro, mientras a través del vidrio del autobús, veía como todo quedaba atrás.

**Quel est donc** / ¿Qué es  
><strong>Ce lien entre nous<strong> / este lazo entre nosotros,  
><strong>Cette chose indéfinissable ?<strong> / ese algo indescifrable?  
><strong>Où vont ces destins qui se<strong> **nouent** / ¿Dónde están aquellos que olvidaron sus destinos  
><strong>Pour nous rendre inséparables ?<strong> / para hacernos inseparables?

Y más lágrimas cruzaron su rostro.

* * *

><p>Señoras, señoritas, señores, jóvenes, niñas, niños, bebes y perros, todos desfilaban enfrente de él, pero ninguno era su ángel, ninguno era su Iggy. Y ahora eran las 8: 10, de la noche.<p>

* * *

><p>El camino se le hacía conocido, ya lo había visto antes, esas colinas, esos árboles, esos espacios cubiertos únicamente con pasto y pequeñas florecillas.<p>

Y sin saber porque pidió al conductor que se detuviera. Ahora estaba a la merced de una fuerza extraña que lo hacía adentrarse en esos paisajes. Con cada paso recuerdos lo golpeaban, y fue hasta que la vio, supo que el culpable de esa repentina parada, era su torpe y enamorado corazón.

Frente e sus verdosos y vidriosos ojos se encontraba la cabaña de Alfred.

**On avance** / Avanzamos  
><strong>Au fil du temps <strong>/ En el tiempo  
><strong>Au gré du vent... ainsi... <strong>/ A merced del viento ... así...

Y en su reloj eran las 8: 30

* * *

><p>El cielo ante su mirada se comenzaba a teñir de suaves rosas, de cálidos naranjas y de místicos violetas. Y su reloj marcaba 8: 45.<p>

-Arthur, solo aparece, te lo pido-decía el americano viendo y buscando en cada persona a su amado anglosajón; y con cada minuto su esperanza de verlo era cada vez menor.

* * *

><p><strong>On vit au jour le jour <strong>/ Vivimos día a día

No lo podía creer, el tratando de alejarse por ese día lo más que podía de ese lugar, y ahora ingresaba en esa cabaña.

Los vidrios como esa vez estaba un tanto opacos…como esa vez, el ambiente era cálido…como esa vez los pequeños detalles lo sorprendían…podía ver los rastros de cera de las velas que Alfred puso esa vez…en el suelo podía ver los pétalos secos de las rosas, que el estadounidense coloco especialmente para el…

**Nos envies, nos amours **/ Nuestros deseos, nuestros amores**  
>On s'en va sans savoir <strong>/ Nos vamos sin saber

Los recuerdos de ese día vinieron a su mente, todo era felicidad y descubrimientos, que ambos hacían…su primera vez, experiencia tan maravillosa, ambos amándose, ambos deseándose…compartiendo besos y dulces palabras.

Las palabras que le dedico el ojiazul, para animarlo…las promesas que este le hiso, que después fueron rotas, pero aun así, esas palabras le endulzaron la vida.

**On est toujours **/ Que estamos siempre  
><strong>Dans la même histoire... <strong>/ En la misma historia...

Salió de ahí, con el rostro empapado de gotas saladas, y el frio viento lo golpeo en la cara.

Vio hacia el frente, como aquel día, y pudo ver a lo lejos Paris, iluminándose poco a poco, contrastando con esos sutiles colores que iban pigmentando el cielo; y los cuales pronto serian desplazados, por el imponente azul marino, llegando casi al negro.

Y ahí estaba su gran error…

…eran las 9: 00…

…y el quería escapar de lo único bueno que había tenido en su vida…

* * *

><p>Y su mirada se perdió en el cielo, viendo la parte más alta de la torre Eiffel, mientras adentro suyo la espera se hacía como una tortura, y cada minuto pequeñas grietas se formaban en sus pensamientos, en su alma y en su corazón.<p>

…en el reloj de su muñeca eran las 9:05…

* * *

><p>Cada caricia, cada palabra de amor, cada uno de los únicos momentos llenos de ternura, y su mirada se quedó fija en el horizonte.<p>

**Quel est donc **/ Que es**  
>Ce qui nous sépare <strong>/ lo que nos separa**  
>Qui par hasard nous réunit ? <strong>/ ¿Qué nos reúne por casualidad?**  
>Pourquoi tant d'allers, de départs <strong>/ ¿Por qué tantas llegadas y salidas**  
>Dans cette ronde infinie ? <strong>/ En esta secuencia infinita?

Una sonrisa cruzo en su rostro, se sentía un verdadero tonto por haber querido dejar la oportunidad de ser feliz…y en su cabeza las palabras de cierto francés retumban…

"_Cher ami, d'être heureux dans cet aspect magique et mystérieux appelé l'amour, parfois, vous avez à tout risquer / Querido ami__go, para ser feliz en ese mágico y misterioso aspecto llamado amor, tienes a veces que arriesgarlo todo "  
><em>

Y ese era el momento de tomar una verdadera decisión…y él sabía cuál era. Y se retiró de aquel lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>On avance<strong> / Avanzamos  
><strong>Au fil du temps <strong>/ En el tiempo  
><strong>Au gré du vent... ainsi... <strong>/ A merced del viento ... así...

-Francis, tú crees, que Arthur se presente con mi hermano.

-Bueno te diré, mon ami, Arthur es un chico difícil, y más si le han herido- contesto el francés que se encontraba junto a Matthew comiendo en la casa del primero.

-Espero que se arregle todo, yo pienso que Arthur es quien llena de felicidad la vida de mi hermano y viceversa.

-Yo también espero eso, Matt lindura.

-Ah?

-Sabes Matt, tú eras mi ilusión y mi sueño…

¿Era?, eso quería decir que ya no más. Algo en el dulce y cálido corazón del canadiense comenzaba a romperse; pues en esas ultimas horas que había conocido bien a Francis, se había enamorado, muy profundamente.

-…Si tú eras mi ilusión y mi sueño, ¿ahora te gustaría ser mi realidad?

* * *

><p>Nunca había hecho ninguna locura, bueno si no se cuentan las que hiso desde el día que conoció al americano, pero esto era simplemente ridículo.<p>

**On avance** / Avanzamos  
><strong>Au fil du temps <strong>/ En el tiempo  
><strong>Au gré du vent... ainsi... <strong>/ A merced del viento ... así...

Después de correr hacia la carretera, tuvo que convencer a un policía de camino de que le prestara su bicicleta. Y ahora se encontraba yendo rumbo a Paris, para encontrarse con Alfred.

Eran las 9: 20, y la ciudad le quedaba algo retirada…y el problema era que si llegaba después de las 10: 00, probablemente todo estaría perdido.

Nunca había sido muy bueno en la bici, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

**On vit au jour le jour **/ Vivimos día a día

Cuando estuvo en la entrada de Paris, lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar al centro, pero al arecer ni el tiempo ni el tráfico estaban a su favor.

* * *

><p>Y el estadounidense lo esperaba sentado en una banca, a él, a su ángel…<p>

…y volvió a ver su reloj, ya eran casi las 10:00, y Arthur aun no llegaba…

…¿acaso no lo quería volver en toda su vida?...

* * *

><p><strong>Nos envies, nos amours <strong>/ Nuestros deseos, nuestros amores**  
><strong>

Se iba metiendo en las calles, que estuvieran menos concurridas, en algunas partes se tenía que bajar de la bicicleta y jalarla para poder pasar más rápido.

Estando más cerca del centro, tomo velocidad con la bici, iba tan rápido que no pudo ver a Francis besando dulcemente a Matthew debajo de un farol fuera de la casa del galo.

En otras circunstancias, los hubiera felicitado, probablemente será después, cuando se entere.

* * *

><p>Y sin saber cómo su reloj marco las 10: 00, el reloj de un cafetería cercana hiso lo mismo, y hasta escucho a un señor responderle esa hora a una señorita que pasaba por ahí.<p>

**On s'en va sans savoir **/ Nos vamos sin saber

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, separo de la banca, era hora de regresar a su casa, e intentar vivir feliz sin su ángel, al cual sin importar que lo dejara plantado le deseaba lo mejor.

**On est toujours **/ Que estamos siempre

Eran las 10:13, y su caminar era lento, no quería irse, no quería… quería estar ahí en la Torre Eiffel, esperando un poco más…pero a quien quería engañar Iggy debía de estar en su casa, tomando té, leyendo un buen libro o probablemente durmiendo tranquilo, con esa apariencia tan linda y tierna, que él tuvo la fortuna de ver.

**La même histoire... **/ La misma historia

No había avanzado mucho, y aun así se repetía que era mejor haber amado y perdido, que jamás haberlo hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>On avance<strong> / Avanzamos

Podía ver la Torre Eiffel, estaba tan cerca, solo tenía que cruzar la calle; lo cual hiso pasando por encima de los carros y esquivándooslos.

**Au fil du temps **/ En el tiempo

Lo busco, y no lo podía ver, fue hasta las banca cercanas a la torre, y el no estaba ahí, vio su reloj…y…eran las 10:30…no había llegado.

Lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a bajar por su rostro…pero si todo era su culpa, si no hubiera decidido salir de la ciudad, en esos momentos estaría con Alfred. Pero era un tonto.

Quería irlo a buscar, pero que le podía decir, _"Hey Alfred lamento llegar tarde, es que quería alejarme de ti, porque estaba seguro que estabas jugando conmigo y me ibas a lastimar"_, por Dios, Alfred de seguro le cerraría la puerta de su casa, solo por querer estarse "haciendo el difícil".

**Au gré du vent... ainsi... **/ A merced del viento ... así...

Y ahí estaba rodeado de enamorados, chicos y chicas besándose, abrazándose, con su historia feliz, y el, el ahí con las lágrimas adornando su cara, y todo por no haber querido arriesgar su seguridad. Ahora solo estaba a merced de lo que podría pasar después.

* * *

><p><strong>On vit au jour le jour <strong>/ Vivimos día a día

Se había hecho la ilusión de que Arthur lo perdonara, pero había sido un tonto, como creía que después de haberlo tratado así, el ojiverde iba a regresar a sus brazos así, como así.

**Nos envies, nos amours **/ Nuestros deseos, nuestros amores

Pero a veces la vida te puede dar segundas oportunidades, y la de Alfred, fue la necesidad de voltear a ver el monumento, solo unos momentos, solo unos instantes, solo porque algo lo llamaba a voltear, solo porque sí.

Y ahí estaba, Arthur, sentado en la banca donde el había estado esperándolo, con una bicicleta a su lado. No lo podía creer, y se fue acercando.

En el rostro del inglés pudo ver pequeñas lagrimas bajando de aquellas pupilas verdosas; el cuerpo del británico temblaba de frio, pues las fuertes y frías ráfagas de viento chocaban contras aquel cuerpo con apenas una playera de alguna banda inglesas.

No le gustaba verlo así.

Y el ojiazul se retiró la chamarra de aviador.

Arthur lo vio, su expresión era que no lo esperaba, estaba muy sorprendido, pero aun así las lágrimas pararon; el estadounidense se acercó para ponerle la chamarra.

-Alfred, ¿qué haces?-su voz era quebradiza, y sus manos buscaron ajustarse la chamarra que se le avía colocado.

-Salvándote Artie, salvándote del frio, te acuerdas-le sonrió con ternura, pues eso se lo había dicho antes de que anduvieran, aquel día que lo fue a buscar debajo de la lluvia, para salvarlo de esta.

Arthur también se acordó de ese día y desvió la mirada hacia al suelo.

-Arthur, sé que con un lo siento, no poder reparar el daño que te hice, ni hacer que no se nada la indiferencia que tuve contigo, pero, es que no encuentro las palabras correctas para decírtelo, las he pensado todo este tiempo, y no son suficientemente buenas para ti…este Hero, se comportó muy mal, deje de serlo, y te perdí, y yo no quiero eso, porque en mi vida había sido tan feliz-suspiro-Te cite aquí no para rogarte que regreses conmigo, porque yo no puedo obligarte, te cite, solo para decirte lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que me haces falta…

-…podría decir I love you…-interrumpió el británico, el cual tenía rojas sus mejillas.

-Eh?

-…podrías decir…te amo…

-No entiendo Arthur.

-…podría decir Jet´aime.

-What do you mean?

-Creo que las palabras que buscas son esas, idiot, son efectivas, …ponen mi corazón a vibrar, me hacen sonreír y me hacen muy feliz.

**On s'en va sans savoir **/ Nos vamos sin saber

-Iggy-el estadounidense sonrió-I love you- se acercó para abrasarlo y dar una vuelta con él.

-Git, me too-el ojiverde recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Alfred, para poder soltar todas las lágrimas contenidas-Pensé que no te volvería a ver, llegue tarde y tú no estabas aquí.

-Sorry Arthur, yo, si yo no me hubiera obsesionado con ese cuadro, no hubiéramos tenido necesidad de todo esto, perdóname.

Se miraron fijamente, y el mejor cuadro pudo haber sido pintado.

El cielo azul obscuro, con matices negros, la luna blanca resplandeciendo acompañada de las estrellas…la Torre Eiffel, siendo iluminada, como cada noche, personas caminando de un lado y otro, el aire meciendo y desprendiendo las hojas de los arboles…y en medio…en medio dos enamorados angloparlantes besándose con todo el amor y cariño del mundo, compartiendo con todo el que gustase ver…el cariño que se tenían.

* * *

><p><strong>On s'en va sans savoir <strong>/ Nos vamos sin saber

Dos cuerpos desnudos se acomodaban en la cama…después de haber tenido una sesión de intimidad…Arthur abrazando a Alfred, mostrando su necesidad de no ser abandonado.

-Ángel… ¿estás bien?...no te lastime, ¿verdad?

-Shut up brat-que su novio le preguntara por eso lo ponía las mejillas coloradas.

-Es que Artie, no quiero volver a lastimarte.

-No lo harás-le abrazo un poco más.

-Artie marry me…

Y lágrimas de felicidad inundaron las verdes pupilas.

* * *

><p>Arthur estaba terminando de acomodar los nuevos libros que habían llegado, sin darse cuenta que el americano ingresaba a la tienda.<p>

-Iggy my love, Matthew va a ser transferido al zoológico de Francia.

-What?-pregunto algo animado el inglés- Francis se va a morir cuando lo sepa.

-Supongo-saco un periódico- A parte de eso te vine a mostrar esto.

Le entrego el periódico; Arthur lo tomo y comenzó a leer la sección que el de gafas le marco.

"_Esta mañana fue agregada a la nueva obra de arte en el Musée du Louvre; la obra fue hallada en las afueras de Paris, no se tiene idea de quien lo pinto, y el porqué lo abandono. La pintura tampoco tenía nombre, así que le dieron el título de "l'ange aux yeux verts (El ángel de ojos verdes)", esperamos que con el tiempo el artista aparezca porque de verdad en una verdadera belleza esta pieza que captura…."_

Arthur vio la foto de la nueva pintura, y vio que era el retrato que el americano estaba haciendo, aquel con l que se traumo.

-Supongo que no me decide bien de él, creo que debí arrojarlo al mar-comento el americano, mientras abrazaba al británico por la espalda.

-Supongo que si-sonrió el ojiverde.

* * *

><p>Como todas las tardes el americano iba a recoger después de la escuela al inglés a la librería, por lo general llagaba a ese sitio junto al francés y el canadiense.<p>

Platicaban los cuatro un rato, y después el estadounidense secuestraba a su amado británico, iban a pasear por el rumbo, iban a su casa…si, porque después de todo el drama que tuvieron decidieron comprar un cas para los dos…o para el fin de semana iban a la cabaña afuera de Paris, para poder disfrutar de su relación.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas dentro de aquella estrecha cavidad anal del inglés, el americano se vino, y un poco después paso lo mismo con Arthur. Se abrazaron por un rato, y luego Alfred salió de su ángel.

Arthur se colocó la chamarra de aviador que tanto le gustaba, y Alfred se puso una camisa y unos pantalones cortos…salieron a sentarse al pasto, viendo el atardecer y viendo a lo lejos la ciudad del amor.

-Iggy, te adoro angel.

-Yo también Alfie ̴-dijo cariñosamente el europeo, recargándose en el americano.

-Hey andamos cariñoso, ¿verdad?, acaso quieres repetir.

-Maybe-le ronroneo al oído.

-Woaw, pues vamos adentro-y con eso lo cargo y se metió a la cabaña, solo para otras tres rondas más con sus bittersweet angel.

Y es que Alfred aprendió que en la vida hay que seguir la frase, que su amigo Francis le dijo alguna vez:

"Non diligamus verbo nec lingua sed in opere el veritate"

("No amemos de palabra ni de boca, sino con obras y según la verdad")

Y estaba en lo cierto.

Y Arthur lo agradecia.

* * *

><p><strong>On est toujours <strong>/ Que estamos siempre

Y ahora se podrían preguntar que es pintar el amor para Alfred….pues es esto:

Es decirle lo mucho que lo quiere, y lo importante que es en su vida.

Es besarlo, abrazarlo y mimarlo, cada vez que ve deprimido o triste al británico.

Es respetarlo y jamás faltarle al respeto (claro no cuentan las bromas).

Es no permitir que nadie lo lastime.

Es serle fiel.

Es tratar de pasar buenos momentos con Arthur.

Es estar orgullosos de estar con él.

Es una tarde a lado del europeo.

Es ver un ocaso junto, pensando que no podía estar en un lugar mejor.

Es jamás dañarlo, lastimarlo ni levantarle una mano.

Es despertarse con un dulce beso en los labios, en la mejilla o en la frente.

Es una buena taza de café junto a una de té, mientras ambos ven una película.

Es una mezcla de un verde y un azul, sobre un lienzo blanco (por sus ojos).

Es una caminata a las cinco de la tarde, los dos juntos.

Es llevarle flores, sin que sea necesaria una fecha en especial, si le nace del corazón adelante.

Es serle honesto.

Es una buena poesía creada por ambos.

Es ver como Arthur intenta pintar un bodegón, será un asco, pero para Alfred es toda un obra de arte.

Es ver dormir tranquilamente al británico.

Es una pelea sin sentido, seguida por la más dulce reconciliación.

Es esperar a su ingles en la Torre Eiffel, junto una crepas que compro de camino.

Es ir a la cafetería de los italianos (Feliciano y Lovino Vargas), y platicar por horas.

Es cuidar al ojiverde cuando se enferma.

Es ser cuidado por el europeo, cuando el está mal.

Es reír.

Es llorar.

Es viajar.

Es aprender.

Es platicar.

Es bromear.

Y por qué no pelear, pero los dos juntos.

Es hacer el amor con cariño, y solo cuando los dos lo desean.

Es jamás obligarlo a hacer nada que el no quiera.

Es lo que quiere hacer el resto de su vida.

Es con quien quiere pasar sus últimos momentos.

Es una buena canción cantada por Iggy.

Es un scone preparado por su ángel.

Es lo que es.

Es lo que tiene que ser.

Es lo que tendría que ser.

Es lo que siempre va a ser.

Es lo que no sabe que será.

Es cumplir lo que le promete.

Es cuidarlo, protegerlo.

Es jamás dejarlo.

Es…amarlo.

Para Alfred pintar el amor es…

….simplemente Arthur Kirkland.

Y para Arthur pintar el amor es…

…Alfred F. Jones…

…Así es y así será…

…hasta que los pigmentos de sus almas se acabe, se desvanezca el color del tiempo, y ellos falten en este mundo…pero no hay problema por que quedaran las sombras, las luces, las dimensiones, las proporciones y los matices de su gran amor, por siempre y para siempre.

**La même histoire... **/ En la misma historia

* * *

><p>Siempre hay que buscar pintar el amor, día con con día.<p>

* * *

><p>-Iggy, contigo aprendia a pintar el amor.<p>

-¿Y comó lo pintas?-se rio.

-With you...my bittersweet angel.

**The End**

* * *

><p>No lo queria terminar, es que me encariñe con mi fic, sniff*, sniff*, esperen un momento<p>

* * *

><p>Listo ya estoy mejor...bueno primero que nada me gustaria agradecerles a todas las que leyeron mi fic, la verdad adore la historia y pues ha sido mi más grande trabajo, por Dios, fueron 27 capitulos, no me lo puedo creer, bueno habia unos muy cortitos, pero ahahah la intención es lo que cuenta.<p>

En serio muchas gracias, por todos sus reviews, la verdad yo creo que los reviews hacen un gran papel en los fic, pues no motivan para segir y dar lo mejor.

Espero que de verdad les haaya gustado este ultimo capitulo, lo hice con todas las ganas y sentimiento del mundo, y pues se que fue algo dramatico que Artie se quisiera ir, pero era para que sufriera un rato, porque Alfred estuvo sufriendole en los ultimos cuetro capitulos, ya era turno de nuestro anglocejón favorito.

Y bueno aqui hay unos datos:

**1. A que se dedican nuestro cuatro protagonistas:**

Alfred es pintor de diecinueve años…

….Arthur estudio literatura y en Francia se dedicó a la recolección de viejos libro…

…Matthew es veterinario ademas de ambientalista…

…Francis…para a quien le interese…estudio para psicólogo...pero la verdad le gusto más el ambto d los libros.

**2.** Si se dieron cuenta habia una canción en frances, que es la meme histoire-Fist, y bueno arriba les puse el link, si no lo vieron aqui se los vuelvo a dejar. Espero que si les aya gustado la canción.

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = u d 0 D c Q a Z G m o

**3. Por cierto, para hoy iba a actualizar todos mis fic, pues les pido una gran grandisculpa, pero no se guardaron, y tendre que volver a hacerlos, espero tenerlos muy pronto, sorry sorry.**

**4. No lo puse en el fic, pero Arthur si acepta casarse con Alfred.**

**5. Matt tambien acepta salir con Francis, y de hecho por eso Matt es transferido a Francia.**

**se me ocurre nada más, solo que extrañare mucho esta historia, pero ni modo, tendre que concentrarme en las demás.**

**Muchas gracias!**


End file.
